


Yoosung and My MC

by Jenann9923



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenann9923/pseuds/Jenann9923
Summary: This is my first story so please go easy on me!! Thank you for reading.It's been 6 months since my first RFA party. Yoosung and I are getting to know each other pretty well. He lives in his dorm still and I still live in Rika's old apartment. Jumin, Zen, and Seven have all made sure that it is completely remodeled and empty of all of Rika's stuff. Jaehee has been kind enough to help me with the redecorating to make it feel more like my own place.I look down at my ringing phone and smile. Hello Yoosung, yes I had breakfast. He still calls me every morning before Veternary class to make sure I have eaten. He is so sweet and loving.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been 6 months since my first RFA party. Yoosung and I are getting to know each other pretty well. He lives in his dorm still and I still live in Rika's old apartment. Jumin, Zen, and Seven have all made sure that it is completely remodeled and empty of all of Rika's stuff. Jaehee has been kind enough to help me with the redecorating to make it feel more like my own place.

I look down at my ringing phone and smile. "Hello Yoosung, yes I had breakfast." I tell him. He still calls me every morning before Veternary class to make sure I have eaten. He is so sweet and loving.

"MC! You took my line! Haha. Fine, did you sleep well at least?" asks Yoosung. "I did sleep pretty well. I'm so excited about out our date tonight though! Can you please tell me where we are going?" I ask. "Nope" he replies. "If I tell you then it won't be a surprise! And I love being able to surprise you" he tells me.

"I love you Yoosung. What time will you be getting here? I have an interview this after noon with Jumin and Jaehee about an Jr assistant job" I tell him. "Do you think that's a good idea" he asks me. "Yes. It's only part time since we have another party coming up that I will need to prepare and plan" I tell him. "I don't really feel comfortable with the thought of you being so busy. Are you sure it won't be too much for you to handle? I love you and don't want you to be stressed out" he says. "Oh no. The professor just walked in. I have to go. I'll call you on lunch break. I love you MC" he says. "I love you too Yoosung. Study hard" I say hanging up my phone.

As I go to set my phone down a message pops up from Jaehee. *MC are you ready for your interview today? Do you have any questions before you come in? I'll be more than happy to help you*  
I reply *I am 100% ready. Although I do have a question for you. Who exactly will I be working for?*  
*You will be my assistant. Mr. Han thinks it's finally time for me to hand over some of my lesser jobs to someone else.* she replied.  
*Oh that's wonderful! I was so worried I would be another one of Jumin's assistants. I would much rather you be my boss*  
*That's nice of you to say MC. I think we would work well together. Oh I have an appointment. I'll see you later MC* she replies.

It's nice to know that I will be working with Jaehee and not Jumin. He forgets that not everyone is as obsessed with work like he is. 

I'm sitting in the waiting area of C&R waiting to be called back. Mr. Han and Ms. Kang will see you now says the receptionist. I follow her into Jumin's private office. 

"Please have a seat Miss MC" Jumin tells me. I sit in front of his rather large desk and smile at him. "So tell us why you decided to apply for this position" Jumin asks me. "I decided that it is time for me to start making my own life here, so I need a job and Ms. Kang mentioned that you were holding interviews for her new assistant. So I decided to apply" I reply. 

"This job is a lot different than hosting a party. You do understand that correct?" Jumin asks. "Yes I do understand. You need someone to assist Ms. Kang her duties. You need someone to answer her phone calls and manage her emails. You need someone to keep track of her schedule and any other things she needs help with" I reply.

Jumin smiles. "It seems like you know what we are asking for. Good. Ms. Kang is there any thing else you would like to add before I make a decision" he asks.  
"You know you are supposed to report to me not Mr. Han correct" Jaehee asks. "Yes. I am well aware of that. I only report to Mr. Han if you were to ask me too" I smile at her. She smiles back. "Then that is all of the questions I have for her" she replies to Jumin. 

"Fine. MC could you please go back to the waiting room while we discuss your application? We will be back with you momentarily. Thank you" he says. 

As I sit waiting a message pops up on my phone. *Honey how did it go?* Awe a message from Yoosung. I reply *Thanks for asking. I'm not too sure yet. I'm in the waiting room while they discuss my application*. *Don't worry MC. If Jumin doesn't hire you for this job he's not as smart as I thought he was* he tells me. *Thank you baby! I really hope I get this. It would be perfect for me. Aren't you in class though?* I ask him. *Yes, but you are more important than any thing else. Lol. But the professor finished the lecture so we just get to relax till the class ends* he replies. *XOXOXO* I reply. *Back at you later tonight ;)* he replies. 

"Mr. Han and Ms. Kang will see you again" the receptionist tells me. As the door closes behind me both Jeahee and Jumin stand up. "Congratulations MC. You are now Ms. Kang's assistant" Jumin says. I quickly stand up and shake both of their hands. "So when do I start" I ask. "Well since today is Tuesday, I figured I would have you start on Monday. How does that sound" Jaehee asks. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you so much for this opportunity!" I smile at her.

I quickly send Yoosung a message. *Omg! Call me on your break please! XOXOXO* 

I finally get home and quickly clean up my tiny apartment. I still have no idea what he has planned for our date. Hmm...gaming? A movie and dinner? A quiet evening cuddling? The last one is the one I'm secretly hoping for! My phone rings from my purse. It's my babes ringtone!

"Hi! Guess what?!" I answer. He replies "Hmmm by the tone of your sexy voice, I think you got the job." I smile "Yes I did!" He laughs "that's wonderful sweetie! I'm so proud of you! Now we have something else to celebrate tonight" he says. "Wait...something else?" I question him. "Really MC?" he questions. "You don't know what today is? It's our 6 month anniversary!" I smile at the phone. "Babe, I didn't think you would remember that." He scoffs. "Really? Not remember the best day of my life? I got to finally meet you in person. And I finally got to kiss you~well out side of dreams any way he tells me." "Yoosung, I love you so much! When are you getting here? I want my 6 month anniversary kiss now!" I tell him. "Damn MC! Your going to be the death of me! My face is bright red and every one is looking at me now! I love you too and is an hour from now okay?" he asks.  "Yes an hour is fine.... I really can't wait that much longer for my kiss any way!" I tell him. "Okay my love, I'll see you in an hour! Muah! Bye!" he hangs up. 

I have an hour to finish cleaning and get ready! Crap! I still don't know what we are doing tonight!

I look at my phone and realize I still have 15 more minutes until he should get here. I decide to quickly log on to RFA and see if any one is on.

MC has entered the chat  
707~ Happy anniversary MC!  
Zen~ Dammit Seven that's what I was going to say!  
Jumin~ When are you two going to grow up? MC have you told any one our good news?  
Zen~ What good news do the 2 of you share? And does poor Yoosung know?  
Seven~ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Jumin~ If the 2 of you would shut up she could probably explain. And I'm sure Yoosung was the first person she told our news to  
MC~ Wow I finally get to speak? Lol  
First thank you Seven and you too Zen. And the news that Jumin is talking about is I decided to apply for a job as Jaehee's assistant.  
And ..... I got the job!!!  
Zen~ What! Your working under the trust fund jerk? Why would you torture your self so? If you need money I can help you out  
Jumin~ If it were about money I think I would be in a better position to help her than you  
Seven~ HAHA! Zen read what she said! She is going to be Jaehees assistant not Jumin's!  
Jumin~ I don't need another assistant. Ms. Kang is the only assistant I have  
MC~ Wow you guys.  
MC~ Oh I gotta go. Yoosung is here for our date. Bye!  
MC has left the chat


	2. Chapter 2

*Knock-knock* I run to the door and throw it open. Yoosung stands there with 6 red roses. "Hey sweetie. Can I please come in?" he asks. I smile and move aside to let him in. "Oh here these are for you" he said handing me the flowers. I grab them from him and hold them up to my face smelling them. "Thank you so much! They are beautiful!" I tell him. "Not as beautiful as you. Now you said something earlier about a kkkiss" he stutters out blushing so hard. 

I slowly walk towards him as he slowly gets backed into the wall. I lean into him putting my hands on his tall shoulders and raise my lips up to his. He looks down at me and quickly grabs me and changes our positions. I look up at him with my mouth hanging wide open. "No I think this time I'll be in control of our kiss" he huskily tells me as he lowers his mouth to mine. Our lips touch and gingerly he takes my lip into his mouth softly bites down on it. My mouth opens in shock and he quickly deepens the kiss stroking my tongue with his. When he finally pulls away from me we are both breathless. He takes his hand and strokes the side of my face. "There now I got to make you blush" he says. "Wow wh..what was th...that?" I shakily question. He smiles "I love you MC. Happy Aniversary. Now we should get going before we finish what I just started and we end up late" he tells me pulling on my hand leading me to the door. He grabs my coat and bag and locks the door behind us. 

We walk out side to a sleek blue car. He leads me to the passenger side and holds the door open for me. I get in the car and before he closes it he leans down and gives me a light kiss on the lips. He walks to the other side and climbs in behind the wheel. "So why are you so quiet?" he asks me. "I think I just lost my brain some where in my apartment" I tell him. He just smirks at me. "So where did you get this car from?" I ask him. "Seven was nice enough to lend it to us for the evening" he tells with a smile. He pulls out in to traffic and I quickly reach over and grab his hand. "So where are we headed?" I ask him. He smirks at me again "you'll see soon sweetie" he tells me. I sit back in my seat excited to finally see the confident side to my boyfriend.

Yoosung pulls the car into a parking lot in a building complex that I've never seen before. "Is there somewhere we had to stop first?" I ask him. "Nope this is where we are supposed to be" he tells me. He gets out of the car and opens my door for me. I grab his hand and climb out. He leads me to one of the entrances to a building. 

He walks up to desk and tells the receptionist that we have an appointment. She tells us to have a seat and that the manger will be with us shortly. We sit down next to each other. "I can practically hear all the questions going through your mind MC. Please be patient. You will see what's happening real soon I promise" he asks me. I smile at him "Okay I trust you Yoosung. I'm just so curious!"

An older woman comes out of a room and walks over to us. "Hello, I'm the building manager, you must be Mr. Kim?" Yoosung stands up and shakes her hand. "Yes I'm Yoosung Kim and this is my girlfriend MC" he tells her. "You said over the phone that you were interested in a 2 bedroom unit. So if you'll follow me I can show you our 2 bed room model" she tells us.

Yoosung reaches down and grabs my hand pulling me to my feet. He nervously looks at me. "Lets go see what she has. Please keep an open mind. I promise I will explain everything to you shortly. Okay?" I quickly nod my head and follow him squeezing his hand in question.

She leads us to a door and opens it for us. We step into a big open living space. You can see the kitchen from the living room. There is a little built-in dinning area off the kitchen. I see a hall way leading away from the living room. "If you would like I can wait in my office while you take a look around. I can see that the lady is quite confused" she tells us. "Yes, that would be great. Thank you" Yoosung answers her. 

She closes the door behind her. Yoosung clears his throat nervously. "Okay. I....I have an idea that I would like to run by you. Can you hear me out before you say any thing? Please?" he asks. I can only nod my head. What is he planning? Does he want us to move in together or is he planning on leaving the dorms? I am so damn confused right now. He is so nervous, it's so cute!  
"Okay. I was thinking. It's really hard for you to come to my dorm room all the time. Its really hard for me to leave your apartment and make it back before I get locked out. I want to spend more time with you but how can I when I have to be back before curfew? Your place is nice now that it has been remodeled, but it's small" he explains to me. 

"Okay I understand your point" I answer. "So what I was thinking is it would be nice to have a place that we can share. You would live here. You would have your own room. I could come and go as I want. A...and um... maybe have the other room" he rushes on. "If we were hanging out I wouldn't have to worry about making curfew because I already would have a place to sleep that isn't just a couch 10 feet away from you. We wouldn't share a room. I promise. 2 rooms for 2 people" he stutters out. I grab his hand and he nervously looks at me. 

"Yoosung, sweetie. I understand what your saying. Why didn't you tell me you felt this way sooner? Jumin offered me a bigger place remember?" I ask him. "I know he did but it's not his job to provide for you. It's my job. Wait no not job....its um...my honor, my duty to provide for the woman I love. MC will you please do me the honor of sort of moving in with me??" he nervously asks. I reach up and place my hand on the side of his face. "So which room do you want then?" I ask him. 

"Ww..what? Does that mean you will?" he asks hopefully. "Yes Yoosung. It means I will" I tell him. He grins and picks me up off my feet and swings me around the room. He puts me back down and leans down and kisses my brain out again. Man I love these kisses! 

"I was thinking that this building has very good security, but maybe we could have Seven take a look at it for us too. This is part of the other reason I wanted to do this. I don't like the fact that Unknown knows where you are. It scares me that I'm not there to protect you" he says. "Okay that sounds good. Seven always loves a new job. Now he gets to feel helpful again! Now let's go look at the rest of this place before that lady thinks were are doing something naughty in here" I smile at his blush. 

We look at the rest of the place and I fell in love. The rooms were huge! And there is a bathroom that the two bedrooms share. We could be like a married couple! I didn't tell him that or he would probably just change his mind. "Okay should we go let her know that we are interested in the place?" he asks me. "Yes. Let's go begin the next stage of our life" I answer him.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoosung has entered the chat  
MC has entered the chat  
Zen~ Aren't you two on a date? Why are you both here? Is every thing okay???  
707~ Yoosung still has my babe car  
Yoosung~ Yes I still have your car. I will drop it off in the morning like I said.   
Zen~  It's after 8 are you still with MC? Or in your room?  
MC~ We are at my place. Together. Why?  
707~ They are adults.... mostly   
Yoosung~ Hey!!!  
MC~ Yoosung and I came here to share our good news, but....  
Yoosung~ Yeah should we just log out?  
Zen~ What good news? You guys didn't do what I think you did did you?  
707~ Wow I didn't know Jumin was in here too!  
Yoosung~ What do you....omg!!! No I wouldn't...we wouldnt...just No  
MC~ Wow you should see his face rite now...so priceless!  
707~ Tomato face?  
Yoosung~ MC and I are moving into an apartment together.  
Jumin has entered the chat  
Jumin~ I do not approve of living together before marriage  
MC~ Hello Jumin  
Jumin~ I do not approve of living together before marriage  
Yoosung~ It's a 2 bed room place. We will each have our OWN rooms  
Zen~ You better have separate rooms. When I help you move in I will make sure that you do  
Jumin~ I do not approve of living together before marriage  
707~ Jumin is your key board stuck? Try unplugging it and then replugging it back in and that should help it. Or if it's your phone try restarting it  
MC~ Jumin this is the 21st century. And we have reasons why we are doing it this way.  
Jumin~ If it's money I can loan it to you. No interest  
707~ I'm guessing it's so Yoosung can give up his dorm. 8pm is way to early for an adults curfew.  
MC~ Thank you Seven. And yes that is part of the reason.   
Yoosung~ Seven could you take a look at the buildings security for us? I want MC as safe as possible.  
707~ Leave it to me. Agent 707 on duty!  
MC~ Thanks Seven!  
Jumin~ I want the name of this building so I can send a team over to check it out.  
Yoosung~ No way. You will just buy it and make it so MC and I can't live there. Nope no way  
MC~ Yoosung, Jumin wouldn't do that. Would you Jumin?  
Jumin~ .....  
Yoosung~ See told ya  
Zen~ I can't actually believe I'm going to say this but....I agree with the jer..I mean Jumin   
Yoosung~ Okay we are logging off to finish our night. Come on MC, we don't need this rite now.  
Yoosung has left the chat  
MC~ This is not the end of this discussion. Bye!!  
MC has left the chat

"You aren't upset about what they said are you?" I ask him. "A little bit. I thought they would be happy for us. I'm more worried about how you feel about it." He sadly tells me. I reach across the table and grab his hand. "Not at all. I think we just surprised them. I think they think that we are moving too fast" I reply. "Is that what you think?" He worriedly asks me. "Yoosung. No not at all. We know why we are doing this. It's no one else's business but ours any way. You and I are the ones in this relationship. It's our thoughts that matter." I calmly explain to him. He smiles at me "Well then. Now we have 3 things to celebrate tonight!"

We finish up dinner and do the dishes together. We both end up wet because of course we had to have a soap sud fight. Now we are getting ready to watch a movie. I chose a scary one because he doesn't like them. This way I know we are guaranteed to be cuddling!

Now we are side by side on the couch watching the opening of the movie. He grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and covers us up. I sit with my back against the arm rest and place my legs across his lap. He smiles down at me and puts his arm around my shoulders half turning me so my side is resting against his side. 

As the movie continues Yoosung slowly gets closer and closer to me. He has slowly shifted us so that now we are laying spoon style on my very small sofa. Every time something scary happens, he buries his face in my hair. "You know maybe we would be more comfortable on my bed. It is bigger and we can see the movie from there." I tell him. His arms tighten around me. "Uh...MC are you sure that's a good idea?" He asks. "It's just like the couch. We will still be fully dressed. I just think still will be more comfortable for us." I respond. "If you're sure." He responds. I get off the couch and go into the bathroom and change into my pjs. When I come out of the bathroom he is laying on my bed waiting for me.

I climb into the bed beside him and back up so that our bodies are slightly touching. He wraps his arms around me, pulls me closer to him and sighs contently. "I can't wait to fall asleep with you like this every night" he whispers in my ear. I turn around so that we are facing each other. I look in to his eyes and touch my lips to his. His arms wrap around me and pull me tight to his body. I can feel his heart beating as fast as mine. We start off kissing so sofly and sweetly. His tongue slowly works its way in to my mouth. I let out the softest moan and hear and feel him growl in response. 

He presses me on my back into the mattress. He deepens the kiss. My hands make their way to his back as I grab him and attempt to pull him impossibly closer. He lets out another deep growl, before ending the kiss. He rolls off of me and lays on his back next to me breathing hard. 

I am the first one to be able to speak. "I'm so sorry. This isn't why I wanted to move to the bed. I swear." I tell him. He sighs "MC you have nothing to be sorry for. I am sorry for making you uncomfortable. Maybe I should just go crash at Seven's for the night" he tells me. I lean up and look at his face "No please don't. I'm not uncomfortable. I don't regret what just happened. I enjoyed it. And to be honest I would enjoy some more of that" I smile at him. 

"Babe I swear you are going to be the death of me: he smiles at me while caressing my cheek. "Can we just please finish the movie and keep this PG?: He asks. I smirk at him "only if I can kiss you first." He sighs, "fine one more then it's back to the movie and I mean it!" 

I put my legs on either side of his body so that I am straddling him. I start placing feather light kisses all over his face. I finally take my tongue and trace his lips with it and slip it into his mouth. We start off very slow and sweet. Then I accidentally shift on his lap to reach his mouth better. He lets out a sexy moan as I brush up against him. He grabs my hips and deepens our kiss. I tighten my legs around his hips and moan at the contact. He abruptly ends our kiss. 

"Damn" he mutters. I climb off his lap and lay down next to him again. He spoons behind me and places a kiss on my cheek. "Good night my love. Sleep tight." I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to the delicious scent of bacon and syrup. I roll over and look into the kitchen area. Yoosung is standing at my stove cooking and speaking with some one on his phone. I get out of bed and head into the bathroom. After doing my morning business, I grab my tooth brush and notice it's wet. Lol he used my tooth brush! I have to remember to get him one for my place. As I have this thought I remember what happened last night. Omg we are moving in together!

"Babe breakfast is done. Come eat before it gets cold!" He calls out to me. "Okay just let me brush my teeth real quick" I tell him. I hurry up and brush making my breath all kissably fresh. I check my reflection in the mirror and make sure I don't have bed head.

I walk out of the bathroom and head into the kitchen area. Yoosung is standing by my chair holding it out for me. I bypass the chair and attempt to give him a small peck on the cheek. He turns his head and our lips meet. He gives me a lingering sweet close lipped kiss. "Good morning my love" he whispers in my ear. "Here sit and eat breakfast with me." We sit and enjoy the breakfast he made for us. 

"So sweetie when do you think the place will be ready for us to move into?" I ask him. "I am supposed to call her later and let her know if we are still interested or not. So I guess I'll know more later. When do you think you'll be able to move out?" He asks. "Hmm...how does this weekend sound?" I ask with a smile. "Rrrreally? Are you sure? Oh I hope it'll be ready by then!! Omg I gotta go! I'm going to be late for class and I still have to drop the car off to Seven!" He tells me. "Oh Okay! Bye sweetie. Talk to you later. I love You!" I tell him. He grabs me and plants a kiss on my lips. "Bye, love you MC!" 

Wow that was quick. I clean up the kitchen and decide I should probably log into the chat. I'm sure they are just all waiting to pounce on me about our future living arrangements. I wonder who all will be logged in. I guess I better just get this over with. Sigh!  
I sit at the computer and log into RFA.   
MC has joined the chat  
MC~ Okay let me explain this situation before you all jump in on me. No comments or questions until I'm done.   
MC~ There are several reasons why Yoosung and I have decided to share an apartment.   
1\. Sharing a place would help both of us out financially.   
2\. His living in a dorm with strict rules is not helping us to become better aquanted.  
3\. Rikas apartment is too small.  
4\. No one knows where it is unlike Rikas apartment   
5\. It will be easier for Seven to monitor.  
6\. Because we are adults and want to!  
Zen~ Are you finished MC?  
MC~ Yes  
Zen~ You didn't have to explain any thing. Yoosung called each of us very very early this morning to explain it to us.  
MC~ .....?  
Seven~ He didn't call me. He just came over to drop of the car and woke me up  
Jumin~ He called me but I was already awake. Unlike these slackers.  
Zen~ I'm sorry MC. I didn't mean to make you upset last night. I was just worried and shocked that you guys were rushing into it.  
Seven~ As soon as Yoosung has the keys I'm going over to make your place nice and secure.  
Jumin~ I still don't approve. Although now I understand.  
MC~ Um... what did he tell you guys?  
Jumin~ That we upset you and ruined your anniversary. Which 6 months isn't a technical anniversary to begin with.  
Zen~ That if or when you logged on we apologize and support your decision  
Seven~ Hahaha! I didn't get all that!  
MC~ Omg.....  
Jumin~ I assume that your new place will be bigger so you will need more furniture. I'll have assistant Kang order the rest of the furniture set that you currently have. Any thing else you need let her know and she can add it to the order. I'll pay to put a rush on it as well.  
MC~ Omg  
Zen~ Don't you think they may want to go pick out their own stuff together. You know as a couple?  
Seven~ I have a big truck you can use to move with  
MC~ What is happening?  
Jumin~ We are being supportive like Yoosung told us to  
MC~ Thank you guys. I... think I need to go speak with Yoosung.   
Seven~ I sense trouble for Yoosung!  
Zen~ MC please don't yell at him. We were mean and not very open to your announcement. He just explained things better for us.   
MC~ ..... I was thinking about it... but I do understand where he is coming from.  
Jumin~ I think what your trying to say is he has feelings for you and wants to protect you. I believe the common word for it is love  
MC~ ...Thank you guys again. I gotta go now. Bye!

I grab my phone and send Yoosung a message. *call me when class is over*. I am so mad rite now. I can't believe him. He must have woken up early this morning and called every one. How embarrassing! I wasn't even all that upset over their reactions! Which means....he must have been more upset then he said. Well that's just great. There went my anger. 

A while later my phone rings. It's Yoosung. "Hello" I answer. "MC what's wrong?" he asks. "Nothing now. I just got out of a very interesting chat." I tell him. "Ohhh....ummm. I kinda talked to everyone already" he nervously tells me. I" didn't think you would go log on rite away" he says. "Yeah I kind of realized that" I reply. "When is your last class over today?" I ask. "Well I just got notified that the professor can't make class today so I am free for the rest of this afternoon. Why?" he asks. "Could you come over here then please?" I ask. "Yes. Let me run to the dorm and shower and change real quick. Then I'll head over. MC I know your mad at me but I'm sorry and I love you" he says. "Im not mad at you. I love you too. See you shortly" I reply. "Okay bye my love.. See you soon. Muah." 

I figure it's going to be a while before he gets here so I decide to make a quick trip to the store. I believe I'm going to need some liquid courage for this upcoming conversation. And some more food wouldn't hurt!

I get back home and unload the groceries when someone rings my door bell. Yoosung is here I think happily. I go open the door and Jaehee is standing there. "MC I am here on an errand from Mr. Han. He said to deliver this catalog to you. He said to have you pick out what you and Yoosung want and and let me know the item numbers. That way he can order them for you. He also said to order what ever you need and consider this as his house warming gift to you. So here is the catalog. Just let me know when your finished and I'll come back and get it from you." She says handing me the huge book. "Thank you Jaehee. Would you like to come in and have some coffee or tea?" I ask her. "No thank you MC. I need to get back to the office for a meeting with the Sr. Mr. Han. Talk to you later. Good bye." 


	5. Chapter 5

I close the door behind Jaehee. I turn and head into the kitchen and start dinner. Yoosung loves pasta so I decided on homemade spaghetti and meatballs. As I'm making the sauce there's a knock at the door. "Come in!" I yell out. Yoosung opens the door and comes in. "MC, you shouldn't just tell people to come on in like that" he scolds me. "Sweetie, I knew you were coming soon" I explain to him. 

He walks into the kitchen area and notices the bottle of wine. "Babe would you like me to open this and pour us a glass?" he asks me. "Sure. It should go well with this spaghetti rite?" I ask him. "Sounds great! I love your spaghetti almost as much as I love you" he comes over to the stove and wraps his arms around me. He leans down and places a gentle kiss to my cheek. "I'm really sorry about calling everyone this morning without discussing it with you first" he tells me. 

I put the lid on the pot and turn the heat down on the stove. I turn into his arms and hug him. I bury my face into his hard chest. He places another kiss on my forehead. I look up at him and press my lips together puckering up for a kiss. He takes his hand and traces my lips with his thumb. "No, we should discuss our issues before we kiss and you forget that your mad at me" he takes my hand and leads me to the table. He holds my chair out for me, as ever the perfect gentleman. 

We sit looking across my table at each other. "Yoosung, why did you call them this morning?" I ask him gently. "I couldn't sleep very well last night. So I stayed awake holding you in my arms and thinking. I figured that if I went ahead and explained our reasoning to them, then you wouldn't be so uncomfortable the next time you went into the chat room" he tells me. "I went in that room not knowing that you had spoken to them already. It was really embarrassing" I reply. "Oh! I'm so so sorry. I didn't even think about that! I sincerely apologize. What can I do to make it better?" he pleads with me. "It's okay now. I understand why you did it. It was nice of you to protect my feelings, but please can we discuss it together before this happens again?" I ask him. "Yes I promise. From now on we are a team and we will talk about things together. I'm so sorry MC. Do you forgive me?" he asks. "Yes I forgive you my love" I smile at him.

I serve up our dinner and sit back down to eat. "I would like to make a toast I say picking up my wine glass. Here's to a new chapter of our future together" I say. "Here's to many more chapters. May our book be a novel not a short story!" he adds. We tap our glasses together and drink. "Oh with all this talking I almost forgot your gift" he hands me a small box. Omg its the same size and shape of a jewlery box! I take it from him and open it. I pull out a set of keys.

"Are these what I think they are?" I ask him. "They are the keys to our new place! I signed the paper work during lunch. Actually Seven is there right now updating the security system for us" he tells me excitedly. "Is it the same one we looked at last night?" I ask. "No it's in a different building. The lay out of the apartment is the same though. And we are on the top floor. Only the top floor has the 2 bedrooms in it. And there is even a code you have to enter in the elevator to get to our floor! Seven said that it is very good cause he can make that even more secure" he tells me happily. "That's great! So when can we officially start moving in?" I ask him. He smiles at me. "Any time. We could stay there tonight if we wanted to."

We decided to wait until tomorrow to start moving in. Yoosung has no classes tomorrow so we have all day to move. "Omg what time is it?" I ask looking for the time. "Uh... oops. It's 7:45. There is no way I'll make it back to the dorm in time." he says sadly. "Oh it's okay" I tell him. "I'll just get a hold of Seven and see if he will let me crash at his place for the night" he says. "Sweetie, why don't you just stay here again tonight? I don't mind" I suggest to him. "Are you sure? I can sleep on the couch this time okay? This way you're not uncomfortable" he tells me.

Later on we finish cleaning up and he starts helping me pack up my stuff. He picks up the catalog that Jaehee dropped off. "MC what is this?" he asks me. I laugh. "That would be Jumin's house warming gift. We get to order what ever we want out of that for our new place" I tell him. "Wow...just wow." He says shaking his head.

 

We are sitting on my couch flipping through the catalog. We have picked out a loveseat that matches my couch. We picked out a really cool double recliner thing called a cuddle chair! (By far my favorite) We picked out an entertainment center for my TV and gadgets. Now we are trying to decide which size bed I should get. "MC, I think you should have a bigger bed then me. Umm...this way when or if we we um..." I laugh. "You mean it will be the one we use when we reach that point in our relationship?" I ask. He blushes. "Yeah that's what I meant" he says. "You should at least get a full size for your room though. A twin is so small for you. I was thinking a queen size for me then?" I ask. "Yes a queen for my queen" he says. We finish picking out night stands and other things like desks and dressers. "Okay we should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be very busy!" I tell him.

"Okay would you like me to tuck you in?" he asks me. "Yes! Please!" I beg him. He nods his head. "Go get ready" he tells me. I run in the bathroom and put on some pjs and brush my teeth. I get out of the bathroom and he is standing there pulling my covers back for me. 

I climb into my bed and get comfortable. He takes my blanket and pulls it up so it covers my body. He then brushes my long brown hair out of my face. He smiles at me tenderly. "Would you like a good night kiss?" he softly asks me. I bite my lip and nod. "Yes please" I answer him. 

He leans down and kisses my forehead. He then kisses each of my cheeks before turning his attention to my mouth. He leans down and places his lips on mine. He pulls away from me. I pout. "Can I please have another one?" I ask him. "I can't tell you no when you pout like that" he huskily responds. 

He sits down on the edge of my bed. He leans down and places his lips on mine once again. I boldly trace his lips with my tongue. He lets out a deep husky sigh into my mouth. I quickly take advantage deepening our kiss. He instantly responds by kissing me hungerly. I reach up when he's not expecting it and pull him down on to the bed next to me. He gasps. I quickly wrap my arms around him holding him so he can't get back up. "Gotcha" I sweetly smile at him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay now that you have me here what do you want me to do?" he whispers against my ear. He traces my ear with his tongue. He takes my ear lobe into his mouth and pulls gently with his teeth. I moan so loud and pull my body closer to his. He chuckles into my ear. "Did you bite off more than you can chew?" he asks me. "Hmm.. no but I think you may have" I grin at him. I place a kiss on his nose. I slowly kiss my way to his ear. I repay what he did to me. As I bite down on his ear lobe, I pull him so that he is now laying on top of me. 

He looks down at me in shock. "MC! What are you doing?" he asks me. "This is where I want you Yoosung" I tell him with my heart in my eyes. He closes his and places his forehead against mine. "This is where I want to be too" he opens his eyes and looks into mine. "This is just not the right time for this. I don't want us to rush into any thing. I love you too much to rush into this. I want every thing to be perfect when the time arrives for us to take this step. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" he gently asks me. "Yes I do. My body doesn't right now but my brain at least does" I reply. 

He chuckles. "Thankfully the blanket is in the way or you would feel that my body agrees with yours" he tells me. My mouth opens and closed several times. Finally I am able to string some words together to make a sentence. "Fine then since we aren't going any further will you at least hold me while I sleep then?" I shyly ask him. "Yes my love it would be my honor to hold you till you fall asleep. But then I am going back to the couch" he chuckles, "I am but a man after all." 

We cuddle up my head resting on his upper arm, my face pressed up against his chest. Our legs are tangled up together and he is holding me tightly. I sigh into his chest and let sleep take me away. As I slowly drift off I feel him place a kiss into my hair and I hear him say "I love you my queen sleep well."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yoosungs point of view

I lay in MC's bed holding her in my arms. I just can't believe that this beautiful woman is mine. I have no idea what I did to deserve her. I hug her a little tighter and kiss her on her head. I just want to lay here with her forever but I know that if I don't leave her bed I'm going to break my promise to myself. 

I swore I wouldn't do any thing with her until we are married. But I swear if she pulls that stunt with me again, I'm not going to be able to resist her. I can't believe my sweet little babe can become quite the strong sexy tiger when she wants something. Just remembering the way she turned the tables on me and pulled me on top of her....oh I really need to get up out of this bed. What I really need is a cold shower, but I think if she woke up she may barge in there and attempt to join me. Damn! My thoughts are so not helping my current situation.

I slowly, gently untangle our limbs. She mumbles sexily in her sleep. I keep edging my body away from hers. She just keeps following me though. If I'm not careful I'm going to end up on the floor! I finally make it off the bed. All I do is stand there watching my beautiful queen sleep. She keeps reaching her hand out trying to find me. I grab the pillow I was using and put it next to her. She feels the pillow and pulls it close to her chest. Awe it must smell like me, because she sighs contently and starts breathing deeply again. I quietly pull out my phone and snap a picture of her sleeping. Ah my sleeping beauty, how I love her so much!

I walk to the couch and make my self a little bed for one. I'd rather be back in her arms but my resistance to her is so weak lately. I have no idea how much longer I can keep control of this situation. 

I lay here trying to figure out how to ask her to be my wife. I know she is the other half of me. In my thoughts and dreams she is everything. I'm just so scared that I'm pushing her too fast. Maybe I'll ask the guys..., no I'll ask Zen. He can help me figure this out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I wake up in my bed all alone. I look over to the couch and Yoosung is still sleeping. I creep out of bed and head to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and brush my hair. I head back out to the living room area and he is still sleeping. I grab my phone and take a picture of him. I decide to run to the bakery and grab us some breakfast, since we already packed up my kitchen stuff. I write up a quick note and head out. 

I grab some food and coffee and head back to the apartment. I go back inside and he is still asleep. I put the food down on the table and decide to wake him up. I'm standing in front of the couch trying to figure out how I want to wake him up, when I get pulled down to him. 

"Why didn't you wake me up so I could go with you?" he asks me. "You were sleeping. Wait you were sleeping when I got back weren't you?" I ask him. "I woke up when you opened the door. Then I got up and looked at your note. Oh and I used your tooth brush again" he smirked at me. "I decided to lay back down and see what you would do" he smiles at me. 

"Um...isnt...shouldn't I get up now?" I mutter to him. "Hmm why do you want to get up? You did this to me last night and it seemed like you enjoyed it" he smirks. I blush a deep red. I hide my red face in the blanket covering him. "Well didn't you?" he asks me, tipping my chin up so I have to look into his eyes. "Well? Are you too shy to tell me in the day time?" he asks again. "I'm sorry. I got carried away and really didn't think that I would catch you so off guard" I tell him. "Hmmm... he says this position does have its advantages" he tells me bringing his lips up to mine. Our lips touch and *ding- dong*. My door bells rings. I give him a quick peck on the lips and jump off of him. "Ah saved by the bell" I laugh at him.


	7. Chapter 7

I go and look in the peephole. I open the door and let Zen and Seven in. They look at Yoosung still laying on the couch and then back at me and laugh. "Did we interrupt?" Seven asks. "Nope not all" I reply. "Grrr. Don't you know how to follow directions?" Yoosung asks them. "You were supposed to call before you came" he tells them sitting up on the couch. "It looks like we arrived just in time" Zen answers looking between the bed and the couch. 

I sit down at the table and start eating my breakfast while they continue to argue. Boys will be boys I guess. "Zen, help me with these boxes real quick. Let's give them a chance to eat breakfast" Seven winks at me. Zen glares at Seven and grabs a box and follows Seven out. 

"Yoosung, I have some coffee and muffins here. Chocolate chip your favorite" I tell him. He gets off the couch and walks over to me. He leans down and gives me a brain numbing kiss. "That's what I was trying to do before we were interrupted" he tells me. He sits down and starts eating. "Sweetie aren't you hungry?" he asks me. "Yes, but not for muffins" I tell him. He starts coughing, choking on his muffin. "Wow you really are going to be the death of me" he mutters. I grin and continue to eat. 

We finish breakfast and take turns getting dressed for the day. The guys come back in and grab more stuff to load in the truck. "Zen, why don't you and Yoosung take the other truck to the dorm and grab his stuff while MC and I go take this load to the new place?" Seven asks. "Good idea Seven" Yoosung replies. He walks over to me and gives me a hug and a very hot kiss. "I'll see you at home" he whispers into my ear. "Bye my love" he calls out on his way out the door. 

Seven clears his throat trying to hide his laugh. I finally turn and look at him. "So I take it that you guys are getting pretty close huh?" he asks. "I guess you could say that" I tell him blushing. "Good. I'm so glad. You two are so cute together. If you ever need any advice just call me, 707 the love doctor" he laughs. "I think we are good" I smirk at him walking out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yoosugs point of view

Zen and I are riding in the truck on the way to my dorm room. "Zen, can I ask you a favor?" I hesatently ask. "First let me ask you a question" he tells me. "Okay go ahead" I tell him. "What are your intentions with MC?" he asks. "Zen, what are you really asking me?" I question. "You and MC were doing something before we came over. What was going on? You weren't taking advantage of her were you?" he asks me. "Omg! No never. We were just getting ready to kiss when you came. And actually my favor might help clear my intentions up" I tell him. 

"Zen, will you help me figure out how to propose to MC? I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I have no idea how to do it" I tell him. "Are you for real?" he asks me. "I have never been more serious in my life. Will you please help me?" I beg him. I look over at him and he is just staring off in space. "Zen, can you help me? Please?" I ask him again. "Yes, I'll help you" he tells me. 

"Okay your going to need a ring, a place, a date, and a speech. Do you have any ideas for any of these things?" he asks me. "I have the ring already. I was thinking Monday at home for the date and place. We are going to be celebrating her first day of work. So Im going to cook her a special dinner. How does that sound?" I ask him. "Well that all sounds nice. She will think the nice setting is because of her job. So she won't be suspicious. Now for the speech. Do you have any thing planned for that?" he asks. We finally arrive at my dorm. 

We hurriedly pack up what little personal items I have. It doesn't take very long. We carry my stuff out to the truck and head to our new apartment. "So what do you plan on saying to her?" he asks me. "Oh I don't need help with this part. Im just going to speak from my heart" I tell him. "Then I wish you good luck! And congratulations!" he replies. "Just please don't tell any one else. I really want this to be a surprise" I tell him. "I promise your secret is safe with me" he says. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seven and I are carrying my belongings into our new place. "So, things seem to be getting pretty uh...serious between you two. Huh?" he asks. I blush a deep tomato color. "You could say that" I tell him. "Uh you guys haven't...umm" he stutters. "No! Yoosung has been a perfect gentleman, still" I tell him. He coughs "That's good" he laughs. "What is so funny?" I ask him. "MC, when you answered the door earlier your cheeks were all flushed, your lips were all swollen, and your hair was a mess. You guys were up to something" he tells me. "Not enough" I quietly mumble to myself. "You know you might not want to say those kind of things out loud" he laughs at me. 

*knock- knock* Seven walks over to the door and checks the peephole. He unlocks the door and opens it. "Yoosung Kim? Or MC Y/N?" the man asks. "Yes" Seven answers. "I have some furniture to deliver. Should we bring it up?" the man asks. "Sure" Seven tells him. 

Seven and I look at each other "Jumin" we say at the same time causing us to burst into laughter. The door opens and Yoosung walks in. "MC! Why isn't the door locked?" he scolds me. "The delivery men are here with the furniture from Jumin" I explain to him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you" he says walking over to me. He tilts my chin up so I'm looking into his violet eyes. "Do you forgive me?" he asks. "Yes" I tell him. He leans down and kisses my brains out again. "Ahem" Zen clears his throat. Seven just starts laughing. I hide my face into Yoosungs chest, hugging him tightly. He kisses my forehead. 

*knock- knock* Yoosung answers the door. It's the furniture guys again with our stuff. "Where do you want it?" they ask him. I walk into the kitchen and start un- packing while he directs them. Zen walks into the kitchen after a while. "Would you like some help?" he asks me. "Sure" I smile at him. 

We finish with the kitchen and Yoosung is talking with the delivery guys. "The only thing that we didn't have available is the full size bed. Everything else we were lucky enough to have in our warehouse" he tells us. "Oh okay" Yoosung tells him. "When will that be in" I ask them. "Hopefully we can get that here tomorrow. We will let Mr. Han know as soon as it comes in." they tell us. "Thank you" Yoosung tells them sighing.


	8. Chapter 8

We are now all alone in our new place. Almost every thing is unpacked and put away. "Should we go out to eat or order something in?" he asks me. "Hmm... How about we eat in?" I suggest. "Okay what are you hungry for?" he asks. "Pizza sounds good I tell him." "Okay I'll call it in. The usual?" he asks. I nod. 

"Pizza will be here in like 45 mins" he tells me. "Wanna watch a movie?" he asks. "Sure, you pick this time" I tell him. "Well scary is out then. That didn't go so well last time" he laughs. "Ok I'm going to go grab some blankets and change into some pjs" I tell him. 

I walk back out to the living room and he has the movie ready. "Here's the blanket. Should we break in the new double chair thing?" I ask him. "Okay" he smiles at me. He sits down and I go to sit next to him and instead he pulls me down into his lap. "Is this okay" he asks me. "This is fine" I tell him. I wrap the blanket around us and snuggle in his lap.

Half way through the movie, he wraps his arms around me and I fall asleep. *ding- dong*  Our door bell rings waking me up. "I think I have to buzz them in" he says. I shift over to the side of the chair so he can get up. He goes and takes care of the delivery guy. "Ah it smells so good" he tells me. "Should we just eat out of the box" he asks. "Less dishes sounds good" I laugh. 

He brings the coffee table closer to us and sits back down pulling me in his lap again. He grabs a slice of pizza and feeds it to me. "I can feed myself" I tell him. "This is more fun" he replies. I sit back and enjoy being fed by my boyfriend. "Yoosung?" I ask. "Yes babe" he answers. "Where are you going to sleep tonight?" I ask him. "Well since I don't have a bed yet, I was thinking the couch will be fine again" he tells me. "I was thinking.... maybe you should sleep in my room with me" I rush out. "Just until yours arrives. It's a queen and we can use separate blankets and every thing" I tell him practically begging. "I really don't think that's a good idea" he tells me. "Please? I promise I'll behave. I won't even hold your hand" I beg. "Fine" he sighs. Ha! I won this round!    

 

I'm in my room getting ready for bed. I have my shirt and bra off and I'm just getting ready to put my nightgown on and Yoosung walks in the room. "Oh... umm... what.... im so sorry!" he manages to utter turning beet red. I reach down and pull my pjs on. "It's okay" I tell him. "Omg no it's not I'm so so sorry" he tells me.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. I lean up and kiss his neck. He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight. "I'm really sorry sweetie" he whispers into my ear. "Babe we live together, it's bound to happen sooner or later" I tell him. He starts nibbling my neck. "Mmm...that feels so good" I tell him. I take my hands and grip the back if of his shirt. My hands come into contact with his bare back and he freezes. I run my hands up his bare back and he hurriedly steps away from me. 

"Bed time" he announces. He goes to my side of the bed and pulls back my covers. "Let's go, get in" he tells me. I walk over and "accidentally" brush up against him as I climb in. He pulls the blanket up to cover me and leans down and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips. He grabs his blanket and gets into his side of the bed. I roll over to face him. "Good night Yoosung. I love you" I tell him. "I love you too MC" he tells me. 

I wake up a few hours later and roll over. He's gone! He got up and took his blankets too. I grab his pillow and try to go back to sleep but I just can't. I toss and turn for what seems like forever. Forget this! I can't sleep with out him. 

I go out into the living room and he's sleeping on the couch. He is pushed all the way back. Ha that means that there is room for me too. I gently pull back his blanket and climb in with him. I push my self back til my back is pressed up against his chest. He wraps his arms around me. As soon as his face touches my hair he wakes up. "MC?"  he sleepily asks me. "I woke up and you weren't in bed any more. I couldn't fall back asleep with out you" I tell him. He sighs. "Okay close your eyes and go back to sleep" he tells me. I feel him place a kiss on my hair as I fall asleep.

 

The next few days are more of the same. We start off in the same bed and I wake up and he's not there. Unfortunately his bed is scheduled to arrive today. Tomorrow is Saturday, finally the day we get to wake up together and he will now be in his own room! 

I head out to pick up some more groceries and some essentials. While I'm out I decide I should probably get some new clothes since I start my new job on Monday. I hit up the mall and grab some office appropriate clothes. 

On my way to the grocery store Yoosung calls. Even after we have moved in together, he still calls me at his lunch and breaks to check on me. I decide to fix him a big dinner. I grab almost an entire cart full of food. I put it all in the trunk of my car. 

I manage to make it upstairs with all my bags and get every thing put away. I'm in my room putting all my new clothes in my closet, when I hear the front door open. "Honey I'm home!" I hear him call out. I head out into the kitchen and he is standing in front of the fridge trying to put groceries away. "Uh oh. Looks like we had the same idea" I tell him. "Yeah I guess we did" he turns smiling at me. I help him find room for all our food. He walks over to me. "I haven't gotten my hello kiss yet" he tells me as he leans down to kiss me. Instead of kissing me though he picks me up and sits me on the counter. 

"Um...what are you doing" I ask him. He laughs at me. "I just figured this might make it easier to reach you" he tells me leaning in for the kiss. Our lips meet and fireworks go off in my head. I reach around him and place my hands under his shirt. I trace his back and he moans into my mouth. Our kiss gets even more heated. *knock- knock* In walks Jumin, Seven, Jaehee, and Zen. 

We completely freeze up. I break away from his mouth and bury my face in his neck. I wish the ground would swallow me whole.  
"Oh... I forgot to mention that I invited every one over for dinner" he tells me. "Ya think?" I ask him. "Please help me down before I make this worse" I ask him.


	9. Chapter 9

Every one has left after a nice evening of celebrating with good friends. "Jumin and Zen are getting along better" I remark. "I told them that they had to be civil to each other or they couldn't come" he smirks at me. We are in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner. 

"Yoosung, can I ask you a question?" I turn and look at him. "MC, are you okay? What's wrong?" he asks wrapping me in his arms. "You can ask me Any thing. I'll always be honest with you" he tells me. "Okay.... canwepleasejustsleepinthesamebedatnight?" I rush out. "You want to sleep in the same bed from now on?" he asks. "Yes. Please. We have been sleeping in the same bed for days now and nothing has happened" I tell him. "Yet. Nothing has happened yet" he tells me.

"Please? I sleep better when your with me" I plead with him. "When I wake up in the middle of the night and don't feel you, I panic. Your presence sooths me. Please??" I beg. He looks down at me "MC... I would do any thing for you, you know that rite? I love you. If it means that much to you we can keep sharing a bed" he tells me holding me close. "Besides, for some reason I sleep better with you too" he smiles down at me. "Thank you" I smile back at him and hug him tighter. "Alright let's go to bed. Our shared bed" he tells me. 

He heads to his room to get ready for bed while I head into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and take care of my business. I head into my/our room and turn down the bed. 

Yoosung peeks into the room. "You dressed" he asks. "Yep. I'm decent" I tell him. He walks in to join me. "Your more than "decent"" he smirks at me. "Your beautiful and completely sexy" he tells me blushing. He gets into bed and pats the empty spot next to him. 

I turn off the light and climb into bed next to him. I lay my head on his arm facing him. I put my arm around him and snuggle in giving his bare chest a light kiss. "Mmm...this is nice" he admits to me. He brushes my hair out of my face and traces my lips with his thumb. "Good night baby, I love you" he tells me. I press a kiss to his thumb. "You promise not to disappear in the middle of the night" I ask him sleepily. He chuckles "yes baby I promise I'm not going any where." I close my eyes "I love you too, good nite my love" I tell him as I fall asleep.

I wake up to fingers tracing patterns on my bare stomach. I want to just lay here like this forever. I must have moved slightly because I hear him breathe "good morning sleeping beauty" in my ear. His tongue dips in tickling my ear. "Good morning my handsome Prince" I sleepily reply. His lips grab ahold of my ear lobe and slightly tug on it. "Mmm...this isn't fair" I breathless tell him. I feel him chuckle in my ear. "What isn't fair" he replies. "Your free to touch me but I can't reach you from this position" I tell him. He chuckles again "It appears I'm even drawn to you in my sleep. You rolled over and I found my self following you. Besides if you were facing me I don't think you would behave" he teases me. 

I reach down and take a hold of his hands. I move my body slightly closer to him so that my back is pressed tightly against his chest. His hands nervously tighten under mine. I take his hands and use them to wrap his arms around me even tighter. I glance out the window and can tell it's still dark out. I sigh and fall back asleep. 

Later when I wake back up I realize that our positions have changed again. He has his back to me and I am now pressed up against him. With my hands I begin to explore both his back and his chest. My hand travels all around his chest making contact with his abs. For a gamer my man has a great 6 pack.

I decide to see how far I can get before he wakes up and stops me. I take my hand and reach his belly button. So far so good. I slowly, easily keep creeping my hand down lower. I finally encounter his pj pants. I go to slip my hand under the waist band when his hand grabs mine and places it up to his mouth. He quickly kisses my finger tips. "Naughty girl. I wonder just how far you would have gotten if I hadn't stopped you" he huskily observes.

I press tighter against his body. "I guess we will never know now will we" I reply. He quickly bites down on the pad of my middle finger. "Ohh.." I loudly moan. "Uh... I better get out of this bed before I turn over and help you finish what you started" he mumbles. "Okay let's get up and go eat some breakfast angel" he offers me. "Uh!! I swear one of these days your going to kill me!!" I tell him as he leaves the room. 

I decide to get some revenge. I go to my closet and rummage through until I find exactly what I'm looking for. Aha! This dress and legging combo will be perfect. The dress part is more like a see through wrap. It has a cream colored cami that matches my skin perfectly. I grab a sexy underwear and bra set and head into the bathroom to change. 

I take a quick shower and change. I brush my teeth and pull my hair up into a French braid. I put on some light make up and his favorite perfume. I head into the kitchen. I walk by him to get to the fridge and grab some yogurt and a frappe. I go sit across from him at the table. 

He just stares at me. I open my frappe and take a drink. He keeps opening and closing his mouth. He is also blushing so deep. Finally he is able to talk. "MC! Your missing something under that shirt thing" he tells me. I reach up and pull the shoulder down so that he can see the cami straps. "No I'm not. See?" I tell him. "Okay but that dress is way to short for you" he tells me. I reach down and pull on my leggings "that's why I'm wearing these" I tell him calmly. "I have never seen that outfit before where did you get it?" he asks. "I went out yesterday and bought some new clothes to wear to work" I tell him. "Omg! You can't wear that to work! Jumin would freak out" he tells me. "Well it's a good thing I'm not going to work then huh?" I tease him. He opens his mouth and closes it again. He finally leans down and presses his head into the table. 

I smile to myself. I pout my lips. "Yoosung what's the matter, don't you like my outfit?" I ask him. His head snaps up and his eyes meet mine. "Sweetie no, I love it...i just don't want any one else to see you in it. You look beautiful and I know other guys are going to stare at you" he gently tells me. I look up at him and smile "then it's a good thing you'll be with me!" I tell him. "With you? Where?" he asks. "Well I figured we have nothing planned so let's go get some decorations for the apartment. Okay" I ask him. He drops his head back down on the table in answer.  


	10. Chapter 10

Yoosungs point of view 

MC has drug me to the mall. And she is wearing that outfit still! I can't believe she left the apartment it! I can't believe all the guys looking at her. I have no choice but make sure she doesn't leave my sight and reach. I have glared at so many different guys! Oh my, this woman is going to be the death of me. 

While we are shopping the jewlery store called. The ring is ready. How on earth am I supposed to go pick it up with her here??? I can't leave her alone in that damn outfit!!! As we are walking around she spots Victoria's Secret. Oh no, no, no, there is no way I'm stepping foot in that store! 

"Yoosung, why don't you sit out here while I run in and grab a few things? I won't be long. I promise" she asks. "Okay. I'll just look around out here. If you get out here and don't see me just call and I'll be right back here okay?" I tell her. "Okay" she answers. I give her a deep kiss goodbye and watch her walk in the door. Ha! Couldn't have happened at a better time. 

I head a few doors down to the jewlery store. I go to the counter and they bring it out to me. I picked it out before we even seen each other for the first time. I knew then that she was the one. I had them adjust the size to fit her delicate finger. I have them box it up and I leave the store with it in my pocket. I head back to the underwear store to wait. 

She walks out of the store carrying three different big bags. How much under stuff does she need? Hmm I wonder if she bought something special for me....omg stop! I tell my self. "Okay babe I think we bought enough stuff. We should grab some food and head back. They are supposed to deliver the other bed in a couple hours" I tell her. "Okay let's grab some food to eat when we get home" she tells me. I smile and take her bags. I wrap my arm around her waist and lead her out of the mall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yoosung, after we finish eating why don't you go log into lolol? While I put my clothes and stuff away?" I ask him. He puts down his fork and just looks at me. "What?" I ask him. "Are you sure? I don't want you to think I'm ignoring you" he tells me. "I suggested it because I know you haven't really been playing it. You've been ignoring it for me. I don't want you think that you have to do that" I tell him. "Okay, there actually is a pretty big match going on in like half an hour. If I take too long just come and get me okay?" he asks. "I promise" I tell him. 

We finish eating and he heads into his room to game. After I hear the opening credits on his game I head into our room on a mission. I went to Victorias Secret earlier and bought some new more tempting pjs. I'm either going to get his attention or make him run screaming from our bed. I really hope for the first one! 

I get all my stuff out away and decide to get some exercise. I put on my work out clothes and head out into the living room. I put my favorite work out DVD in and turn on some music. 

I'm really getting into the work out when I hear a glass in the kitchen break. I look up and Yoosung is just standing there staring at me. "Are you alright? What happened?" I ask him while walking over to see what happened. I go to step into the kitchen and he finally snaps awake. "MC! You can't come in here I just dropped a glass. There is glass all over and I don't want you to get cut" he tells me. He gets the broom and dust pan out and sweeps up the glass.

"At least it didn't have any thing in it when I dropped it" he tells me. "What happened? Why did you drop it?" I ask him again. He blushes a bright red. "I wasn't really paying attention" he mumbles. "You didn't cut your self did you I ask. No I'm fine. I was just surprised" he tells me. "Surprised? By what" I ask. "You" he tells me, "What were you doing anyway? Dancing around in a bra and pants" he asks. "These are my work out clothes. It's a sports bra and leggings. You have to have tight clothes or they get in the way while your moving" I explain to him. "Oh well I'm almost finished with this round. I'll be ready for bed soon" he tells me walking away. I put all my stuff away and head into the shower. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoosungs point of view

I hear the shower shut off and hear her walk into our room. I sit here at my desk thinking about what I walked in on earlier. I was just going out to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I reach up and grab the glass and glance in the living room. MC is dancing around in a bra and really tight pants. I lose my grip on the glass in shock. I want to go in there and take those clothes off her so bad and watch her do those moves wearing nothing. 

After our conversation I go back in the spare room and calm my self down. It is getting so much harder to control myself. I want to make love to her so bad. I just don't think she is ready. I don't want to rush her. I really need to wait until she is promised to me. I want to wait until she is my fiancee. This way I know she is mine. Until she is committed to me and ready to take this step with me, I need to wait.

I go to the dresser and go to grab some pj pants out of my drawer. It's empty. I forgot to do laundry again. All I have to wear is my boxers or some jeans. I rummage around and find some gym shorts. Uh these will have to do I guess. I put them on and head towards our bed room. The door is open so I peek in to make sure she is dressed this time. She is laying in bed already. I walk in and climb in beside her. I reach over and turn off my lamp and she does the same. 

I lay down and she turns and settles into my arms. I put my arms around her and come into contact with her bare skin. "What?" I ask. I get out of bed and turn the light back on. "MC" I say looking any where but at her, "why are you naked?" I ask. "I'm not" she replies. I look down at her. She is wearing a lacy bra and some little shorts. "Gah! That's close enough to naked" I tell her. "I was hot after the shower and work out. These are cooler than shorts and a tee shirt. It's boy shorts and a sports bra" she calmly tells me. "Your killing my control" I tell her. I walk back to the bed keeping eye contact with her...


	11. Chapter 11

Warning adult content 

I look up at Yoosung as he walks closer to me. He reaches out and touches my bare belly. "If I do something that you don't want please tell me okay" he asks me hungerly. "I promise" I tell him swallowing hard. His hand skims up and down my body as he stands in front of me. "Move over" he tells me. I quickly scramble over on the bed making room for him. He lays down next to me and kisses me passionately. I throw my arms around him and press my body closer to his.

He switches position so that he is now leaning over me. His eyes roam up and down my body. I tremble under his heavy gaze. "You are so beautiful. I can hear your heart beating quicker" he tells me. "I have wondered what your skin looks like. I think I'm now going to explore it with my mouth" he tells me. 

He kisses me lightly on my lips and slowly kisses his way to my neck. He peppers my collar bone with tiny little kisses and ever so slowly works his way down to my bra. His tongue traces the lace of the cup. I moan quietly as his tongue sneaks under the lace. "Hmm you like that" he asks. "Oh yes" I tell him. He brushes his hand over my breast causing my nipple to harden. "Hmm I see that you do" he tells me covering my nipple with his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it making it even harder. 

I reach up and gently tug at his shirt. He lets my nipple slip out of his mouth to remove his shirt for me. "Better" he asks. I reach up and run my hands over his chest. He leans down and reaches for my other breast with his hand. His thumb finds my other nipple and his mouth follows. I throw my head back and just enjoy the feel of his mouth against my cloth covered breasts. My legs shift  restlessly on the bed. He puts his hand on my thigh holding me still.  

He then trails his mouth lower. He traces patterns on my bare belly with his tongue. His hands roam up and down my legs making me squirm more. I reach down and run my fingers through his hair. "Mmm that feels good" he mumbles against my stomach. His lips and tongue get closer and closer to my shorts. 

Yoosung shifts so that he is kneeling at the foot of the bed. "You look so sexy like this" he tells me. "Should we stop or should I explore you some more" he asks me. I look down at him and shyly smile. "More please" I beg of him. He smiles at me and continues his exploration. 

His mouth travels down from my belly. His tongue makes contact with the silky band of my shorts. His hands trace the edge of the material. "Hmm on or off" he huskily asks. "On I believe for this time at least" he answers himself. I hold my breath waiting to see what he will do next. I am so turned on watching this strong confident side of him. 

He places his mouth on the material of my shorts. He kisses and nibbles his way lower. He places his hands on my thighs and gently pulls them apart. He looks up at me to see my reaction. I slowly lick my lips and raise my hips in invitation. He places his mouth over my mound while his tongue seeks my clit. I jump and moan when he makes contact. He slowly circles my clit and then gently sucks on it. "Mmm" I moan loudly. His thumbs finds their way to my opening. His tongue circles my clit while his thumbs rub at my entrance. I throw my head back and close my eyes as I get closer and closer to my release. 

"I think someone likes this" he mumbles against my pussy. I groan in answer. I'm incoheriant due to how close to the edge I am. He keeps sucking on my clit and his thumbs work there way under my shorts. I gasp in surprise as he rips my shorts off me. 

He places his mouth against my bare body. His mouth moves against my clit faster and faster. His fingers slip into my fold and start moving in and out of me. He shifts and his mouth trades places with his fingers. 

His mouth makes contact with my bare pussy. I moan loudly as his tongue works in and out of me. His thumb circles my clit, rubbing faster and faster. "You taste so good" he tells me. "Should I stop or continue" he asks. "Yoosung please!" I beg him. 

He places his mouth back on me. His fingers start pumping in and out of me. His thumb rubs my clit harder and faster and his mouth laps up all my juices. He curles  his finger inside of me and I scream his name as I explode. 

"So glad I didn't wait" he tells me licking my juices off his fingers. He gets out of bed and gets a cloth to clean me up. He turns off the light and pulls me into his arms. "I love you MC. Goodnight." I drift off to sleep fully content. 

I wake up from a deep sleep with Yoosung wrapped all round me. I edge slowly out of bed and head into the bathroom. I finish my business and grab some new undies out of my drawer. I slip them on and climb back into bed. 

I lay there looking at this wonderful selfless man. I still can't believe we went so far last night. I smile remembering the look on his face when he seen my pjs. He rolls onto his back in his sleep. I lean over him and decide to return the favor. 

I start kissing my way down his chest. "Mmm" he mumbles in his sleep. I place little kisses across his abs. I get to his nipple and run my tongue over it. It instantly hardens in my mouth. I gently suck on it. I feel his hand brush my hair out of the way. "MC what are you doing?" he sleepily asks me. I smile and continue making my way across to his other one. 

I trace the outline with my tongue and then gently blow on it. His nipple instantly hardens. He tangles his hands in my hair, shifting slightly on the bed. I look up at him as I take his nipple into my mouth. His mouth is open and he is looking at me in wonder. I lightly sick on it and his mouth closes and his grip gets tighter. 

I keep up eye contact as I slowly make my way to his belly. My tongue teases and draws patterns around his belly button. He gasps as I dare to go lower.


	12. Chapter 12

Warning adult content

"MC be careful" he warns me shifting his hips. "I can't be responsible for much longer if you keep going" he says. I smile up at him "good". His mouth opens and closes. I continue my way down to his shorts. I trace my tongue around his waist band. I reach up and grab the material in my fingers. 

His eyes open and meet mine. "MC, you don't need to go any further. I'm fine" he tells me. I look him deep in his eyes. "Oh but sweetie I want to. Please?" I beg him. He holds my gaze for a few more seconds before he reaches down and swiftly pulls both his shorts and boxers off in one motion. 

Oh my! He is so big. I had no idea. I look up at him and he is holding his breath waiting for me to react. I smile at him and continue making my way down. I place kisses on his hips. I kiss my way down his happy trail nibbling his skin on my way. I get to his cock and place a kiss to the tip. Yoosung jerks his hips at the touch. 

I trace the head of his cock with my tongue. "Mmm..oh god" he moans. I run my tongue up and down his shaft. I look into his eyes and take his whole cock into my mouth. "Ahh..." he mutters grinding his hips. I slowly move my head up and down his cock. I gently suck on the head and get rewarded with a few drops of semen. 

I swallow the few drops and he loosens his grip on my hair. He tightly grips the bed sheets instead. I take him back into my mouth and start moving a little faster. He groans. I take my hand and massage his sack. "Ah MC" he groans. I take my hand and start pumping his shaft as I suck him. 

He gets even bigger in my mouth and I know he is close to his finish. I work faster and he freezes. I give him one final suck and he attempts to jerk away. "MC if you don't want to get a mouth full, move now!" he tells me. I just grip him tighter and suck a bit faster and he explodes. "MC fuck!" he yells. I eagerly swallow every thing he has. "Damn I knew you were going to be the death of me" he tells me.

I climb up in the bed and lay next to him. He wraps his arms around me. "Wait this isn't fair" he tells me. "What isn't fair" I ask him. "Your still wearing all your clothes" he tells me slowly reaching for my bra closure. "That's not going to work" I tell him. "What do you mean?" he asks fumbling with my bra. I get out of bed. 

"It doesn't have a closure" I tell him. I reach down and take the bra off over my head. "Oh well you still have on more than I do" he tells me. I reach down and grab the waist band of my shorts. "Do you mean these" I ask him. He just looks at me raising his eye brows. I grab them and wiggle out of them. "Better?" I ask him. He just pats the bed next to him. 

I climb into bed and cuddle up against him. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me on the forehead. "Much better. Now it's still early so sleep baby. I love you" he tells me. "I love you too Yoosung. Sweet dreams" I tell him. "No more sweet dreams for me, my reality is so much better now" he tells me as I drift off to sleep.

I wake up before Yoosung and decide to cook a big breakfast for us. I grab my undies and his shirt and head into the bathroom. As I brush my teeth I look at my self in the mirror. I turn my head and see a small hicky peeking out from under his t-shirt. I pull the collar down and sure enough there it is. I smile. My baby got a little excited last night. Oh well it's small and light enough I'm sure no one will notice it.

I turn to the full length mirror and pull off his shirt to check for more. Nope. Thankfully it's just the one. I put the shirt back on and head into the kitchen. I decide on omelettes. I grab all the ingredients, turn on some music, and get cooking.

I'm just getting ready to plate up the omelettes when Yoosung walks out of the bed room. "Well that explains where my shirt went" he smirks. "Um..yeah I borrowed it" I tell him. He walks up to me and leans down and whispers in my ear, "I do have to say it looks better on you." He then proceeds to kiss my brains out. He picks me up and sets me down at the table. He walks over and plates up our food and brings it to the table. 

After we finish eating we decide to see if any one is in the chat room. I grab my laptop and sit in the big chair with Yoosung. He picks me up and puts me in his lap. "Go ahead and sign in" he tells me.

MC has entered the chat  
Seven~ hey MC  
Zen~ heya  
Jumin~ hello  
Jaehee~ hello MC  
MC~ hey guys! Yoosung is here too lol  
Seven~ isn't that cute? They are using one computer now  
Jumin~ I don't know about cute, but it is efficient  
MC~ so any thing happening with you guys?   
Jaehee~ actually we were going to see if you guys wanted to join us all for dinner and a show this afternoon  
Zen~ I have tickets to a show from my friend. There is enough tickets for every one to come  
Jumin~ I have reservations for us all at a nice restaurant after the show.   
Jaehee~ since the show is early we won't be up late so you'll be well rested for your first day of work MC  
MC~ Yoosung said sure sounds fun  
Seven~ Yoosung I got something I could use your help with before the show. Can I pick you up in an hour?  
MC~ Yoosung says as long as he is back in enough time to get ready he's game lol  
Seven~ I'll make sure you are. I wouldn't want to be responsible for MC putting you in the dog house  
MC~ I wouldn't put him in there I would put you in there :)  
Zen~ wow. That was great!!  
Jumin~ now that that is settled I will send cars for every one. Good bye  
Jumin has left the chat  
Jaehee~ hey MC, while Yoosung and Seven are out would you like to go with me and get your hair and nails done?  
MC~ omg that would be great!!  
Jaehee~ I'll pick you up in an hour and a half okay?  
MC~ sounds great. Bye!  
MC has left the chat


	13. Chapter 13

Warning adult content

Yoosung takes the laptop from me, closes it, and places it on the floor. He shifts me so that I'm sideways on his lap. He tips my head and pulls down the collar of my shirt. "What do we have here" he asks me. "You gave me a hickey" I tell him. "No it's not a hickey, it's a love bite" he tells me. 

I turn in the chair so that my legs are on either side of his. "Now maybe I should give you one then" I tell him. "Hmm...i can think of better things to do with this hour we have" he tells me. I tip my head "oh yeah? Like what?" I ask him.

His hands run down my back and grab the t-shirt lifting it over my head. He teaches down and brushes his fingers against my nipples. He watches my face as my nipples harden under his touch. "Hmm I think I'm going to enjoy watching you come apart" he tells me. "This chair has it's possibilities, but let's leave it for another day. One where we have more time." He picks me up as he stands. I wrap my legs around him as he takes us into our bed room. 

He lays me down on the bed so that my legs are still on the floor. He kneels down on the floor so that he is face to face with my body. He reaches up and grabs my panties and slides them off of me. As he kisses my thighs he parts my legs. 

He kisses his way up my legs. Stopping to nibble here and there. I keep trying to watch him but I am beyond turned on. He slowly makes his way to my pussy. He spreads my lips. He slowly inserts his finger inside of me. I moan loudly. "So sweet and wet already" he tells me. He slowly slides his finger in and out. My breathing has picked up and my hips are moving to the rhythm of his wicked finger. 

He takes his finger out of me and puts it in his mouth moaning at the taste of me. I lay back and close my eyes in ecstasy. I gasp as I feel his mouth replace his fingers. He lifts his head "look at me" he orders. I lift my head and watch him as he brings me to orgasm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yoousungs Point of view

I see her glance down at me and it completely turns me on even more. I take her clit in my mouth and suck. I go to make eye contact again and she has her eyes closed. "Look at me" I tell her. Her beautiful eyes open and meet mine. She has never looked sexier. 

Her breasts rise and fall as she gasps for air. Her sweet little mouth opens and she bites down on her lip when she likes what I'm doing to her. I can't wait to see her face when I bury my cock in her tight wet pussy. I harden even more at the thought. 

I pump my tongue in and out of her. I feel her legs start to shake and I know she's close. I take my finger and circle her clit. I increase the pressure and start moving my tongue faster and faster. I look up at her and she bows on the bed and cums hard screaming my name. I make sure I lick her pussy clean. She tastes so damn good. 

I kiss my way up her shaking body. I take her hard nipple into my mouth. I reach up and cup her other breast making sure that nipple is hard too. She moans again. It is such a heavenly sound. I kiss my way up her neck and lay down next to her. 

She opens her big eyes and looks at me. "You didn't get to..." she says blushing. I pick her up and help her get settled so that she is sitting on me. I can't let her take my boxers off or else we will never leave this bed. 

She looks down at me in confusion. "What" she asks me. I tip my hips up and rub my hard cock against her swollen clit. She moans and throws her head back. I place my hands on her hips and move her back and forth a little. She opens her eyes in surprise. "Would you like to help me here" I ask her. 

She looks down at me and bites her lip. She slowly moves her hips and I moan in response. She moves again a little more sure of herself. I look up at her and she leans down and kisses me.

Her hips start moving faster. She swallows my moans and really moves. The feel of her breasts rubbing against my chest makes everything feel better. I feel my sack tighten. "Come on baby finish this" I egg her on. 

She sits back up and rides me harder. I reach between our bodies and lightly flick her clit. She screams as she cums and my body responds to her. "MC!" I yell as I cum hard. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We lay in bed wrapped in each others arms. We both try hard to catch our breath. "Yoosung?" I ask. "Hmm" he replies. "Uh..wont Seven be here for you soon?" I ask. "Shit!" he sits up looking at the clock. "I gotta go jump in the shower!" He smiles at me. "Will you keep him company if I'm not out before he gets here" he asks. I look up at him "yes go get in the shower" I tell him. He leans down and gives me a kiss. He gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom. 

I get up and put on a robe. I rummage through my closet trying to figure out what I'm going to wear for tonight. I lay out three different dresses. I'll ask Jaehee her opinion when she gets here. 

I look at our messy bed and quickly make it. I grab some underwear and a bra and put them on. I go to the closet and try to find something to wear. "Hmm that set really looks good on you" I hear. I turn around and Yoosung is standing there watching me. I grab a pair of jeans and a cute flowy top and put them on.

Yoosung is looking at the dresses I picked out for tonight. "Which one do you think I should wear" I ask him. He picks up a floor length baby blue dress. "This one is my favorite" he tells me. "It matches your eyes." I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. "Okay I'll wear this one then" I tell him. 

We head out of our room and go into the living room. He sits in the chair and pulls me into his lap. "I think tonight we will have to finish what we keep starting" he tells me. "Okay" I tell him. He leans down and starts kissing me. *knock- knock*

We break apart and I go open the door for Seven. Seven walks in "hey are you ready" he asks Yoosung. "I thought you were going to call when you got here" he asks. "I did, but you didn't answer" he tells him. "Oh I must have left my phone on the stand" he says. He walks to our room to get it. 

Seven sees him go into our room and turns to me. "Why would his phone be in your room" he asks me. "Uh..." I start to stutter. "Because it's none of your business" Yoosung tells him walking out with his phone. He walks over to me and gives me a long kiss. "See you soon sweetie" he tells me. "Have fun with Jaehee. I love you. Goodbye."


	14. Chapter 14

Yoosungs point of view

I hate to have to leave her right now. I was way too close to losing control earlier. I can not wait to make her mine. I get into Seven's car and we pull away. 

"Thats a nice hickey MC has" Seven starts the conversation with. "Yeah I know" I tell him smiling. "So...how long have you been sharing a room" he asks me.  ,Just between you and me" I ask him. "Of course" he tells me. "2 days before we moved" I tell him. "Oh... and how long have you been having sex" he asks. "Starting tonight" I reply. "Really" he asks surprised. "Really" I tell him.

"Wow you have way more self control than I ever would' he tells me. "It's been really hard" I tell him. "I bet" he tells me wiggling his eyebrows up and down. "Not that....well yeah that too but, it's been hard not to just take her" I tell him. "Cheer up man. That's why we are going out tonight any way" he reminds me. "I know. You just have no idea how close it came this morning" I tell him. "You should be ashamed of your self. She is innocent and you almost took advantage of her" he lectures me. "She started it" I tell him. "What???!!! No way. No way. Seriously?" he asks. "Seriously" I tell him. He laughs uncontrollably.  "That's great" he tells me. "Let's just head to the restaurant and make sure everything is all ready okay" I tell him. 

"Are you nervous" he asks me. "It's a combination of nervous and scared" I tell him honestly. "Why scared" he asks. "I want to believe that when I ask her she will say yes, but what if she doesn't?" I ask. "If she were to say no to my proposal, I don't know what I would do" I tell him.

"Dude, there is no way she is going to tell you no. Has she given you any hints on how she feels?" he asks. "Well she told me that she can't sleep with out me" I tell him. "I would start the night out in bed with her, and then when she was asleep I would go to the couch." I laugh. "Not even half an hour later she was climbing into the couch with me" I tell him with a smile. "Dude there is your answer" he laughs. "I hope so" I tell him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had a great time with Jaehee today. It's nice having a girlfriend. I've never really had any friends before joining the RFA. Now I'm back at home waiting for Yoosung to get back. I decide to text him. *When are you coming Back?*  
*I'm in the elevator on my way up. See you real soon ;)*  
*I'm waiting ;)*

I smile and put down my phone. I head into the kitchen and grab something to drink. I look up as I hear the door open. "Honey, I'm home" he loudly announces. "I can see that" I tell him smiling. His purple eyes find mine. 

His smile turns instantly serious. "What's wrong" I ask him. He walks slowly towards me as if on a mission. "Oh nothing's wrong. I just want to see you up close" he tells me. I stand still waiting for him. He stops in front of me. 

"You look so beautiful" he tells me. I blush a deep red. "It's a little more makeup then I'm used to" I tell him. "I love it. I also love how it makes your eyes look" he tells me. "You are going to be the most beautiful woman out tonight" he tells me. "I can't wait to see you in your dress. Can I take your picture" he asks. "Now?" I ask him. "Before, during, and after" he huskily replies. I smile at him. "We should probably finish getting ready then" I tell him. I take him by the hand and lead him into our bedroom.

He goes over to the closet and pulls out his tux. I go to my dresser and rummage around trying to find the perfect panty and bra set for my dress. I quickly pull out the one I was searching for. 

I turn around and he is standing directly behind me. "Is that what you plan on wearing" he asks. "Yes. Do you like them?" I ask him. "I like any thing you wear" he tells me. "But I'll really like the way they look on the floor later tonight" he tells me. "Well then I better go put them on and help you out" I wink at him. "I would rather peel the rest of what your currently wearing off of you and lay you on our bed and have my way with you, but i wouldnt want to mess you all up" he tells me with a grin. 

I gasp and blush even more. He laughs and gives me a small sweet kiss. "Come on we dont want to be late" he says. We both turn away and finish getting ready. 

I pull my dress on and realize I can't reach the zipper. "Yoosung?" I call out. "Yes my love" he answers back. "Could you um.. zip me up" I ask him. I turn to face him and he is standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"Yoosung are you okay" I ask him walking over to him. I reach out and run my hand over his cheek. "Uh..yeah I'm good" he tells me snapping out of his weird trance. He gently turns me so that he can reach my zipper. He gently moves my hair out of the way and zips me up. 

He kisses the back of my neck above my dress. He then turns me around again to face him. He takes a few steps back and just looks at me. "Do I look okay" I whisper to him. He laughs. "Okay? You look far from okay. Your absolutely stunning. I'm going to have to beat the guys away from you" he tells me. He looks at me from head to toe. He looks me in the eyes. His usual lovely purple eyes have darkened to a deep plum color. 

He steps up to me and gently wraps his arms around me. I reach up and place my hands on his shoulders. He gently starts moving us into a slow dance. "I decided to do this now while I can enjoy being the only one who can see you" he tells me. I smile at him. 

"Isn't this dress too long" he asks. "Your walking on it" he tells me. "I haven't put my shoes on yet" I tell him. He lets me go so I can go get my heels on. I step into them and turn to face him once again. He smiles at me and walks back over to me. I look up at him amazed. We are almost the same height now. "There now I won't have to bend my neck so much when I do this" he says kissing me deeply. *ding- dong* "Saved by the bell" I laugh at him. He takes my arm and walks me out of our apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

Yoosung and I exit our building. In front of the curb is a stretch limo. "Jumin got us a limo?" I ask Yoosung in awe. "Yep and it's just us going to be in there" he tells me with a smile. He walks me to the car where the driver is waiting with the door open. I slide into the car careful of my long dress. I slide over so Yoosung can get in too. 

We settle back in the seat and Yoosung puts his arm around me. "Would you like some champagne" he asks. "Champagne too! Yes please" I tell him. He pours us both a glass. He settles back in the seat handing me a glass. He holds his up. "I would like to make a toast" he tells me. "I would like to toast to our long and happy future together" he tells me. I hold my glass up to his. "To us" I say tapping my glass to his. We both drink our champagne. 

I lay my head against his shoulder. We sit back and enjoy the ride. The car starts to slow down. "I think we are here" he tells me. The driver opens the door and Yoosung steps out. He reaches in and helps me out. 

As soon as we step out of the car lights begin to flash. The reporters must think we are someone important and are taking our pictures. Yoosung puts his arms around me and kisses me while they take pictures. We walk into the building. As soon as we step inside we can see our friends waiting for us. 

Jaehee is wearing a dress like mine. Jumin looks handsome in his suit as usual. Zen is surrounded by reporters. And Seven is playing with his phone. Jumin is the first one to notice our arrival. He walks over to us and takes my hand. "Hello MC, you look very beautiful" he tells me. "Thank you Jumin" I tell him as he kisses my hand. "Yoosung, you two make a very handsome couple. I'm glad you could make it" he tells us. 

Quickly every one surrounds us. Zen walks up and takes me into his arms. "Yoosung is one lucky man" he tells me. "If you ever get tired of him just let me know" he smiles at me bending to kiss my cheek. Yoosung walks up and lightly elbows Zen out of the way. "Okay guys and ladies let's head in" Zen tells us leading us to the door.

We get escorted to our seats. Zen got us really good seats. We are up really close to the stage in a private area. Jaehee is sitting on one side of me and Yoosung, of course, is on my other side. We are given more champagne during the show. 

The curtain finally comes down at the end. Zen stands up and ushers for us to exit the theatre. Yoosung wraps his arm around my waist and leads me out. We all get back into our limos. 

"Did you enjoy yourself" Yoosung asks me. "Yes, I did. The show was wonderful" I answer him. He smiles at me. "I will have to make sure we go regularly" he assures me. "The next time we should go see Zen perform" I tell him. "Sounds like a plan" he tells me. 

He grabs my left hand and starts rubbing my fingers. "Yoosung are you alright" I ask him. "You seem occupied" I tell him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" he tells me. "My mind is occupied with something else right now" he explains. "What are you thinking about" I turn slightly and ask him. 

He looks down at me with a mysterious smile on his face. "It's nothing to worry about my love" he tells me. I climb up and settle my self in his lap. "Could it be about later" I ask him. He kisses my neck "oh it's most defanelty about later" he tells me nibbling on my skin. I shiver in response. He notices my shiver and pulls me even closer to him. He leans down and whispers in my ear "I'm so happy that tonight I get to make you mine" he tells me. I blush a deep scarlet. "Me too" I whisper back. 

The car comes gliding to a halt. "I guess we are here" I mutter. "I guess so. Are you ready" he asks me with another strange almost sad smile on his face. I reach up and place my hand on his cheek. "With you by my side, I'm ready for any thing" I tell him. He turns his head and kisses my hand. "I love you MC" he tells me. "I love you too, Yoosung, always" I tell him.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoosungs point of view

We exit the car and head into the restaurant. We step up the hostess station and Jumin starts speaking to her. I grab MC and turn her around to face me. She looks up at me in confusion. "I can't wait til we get home" I whisper in her ear. I watch as she turns a bright shade of pink. 

I look behind her at Jumin as he is in a heated discussion with the hostess. Jaehee comes to my rescue and escorts MC to the restroom to freshen up. I walk up to Jumin. "What's the issue" I ask. They gave someone else our table he tells me. "What" I ask. Jumin looks at me and turns and walks past the hostess. 

We all watch as he approaches our table. He speaks with them and hands over some bills. They quickly shake his hand and leave the table. Jumin comes back over to us. "There the table is ours again. Please send someone over to ready it" he tells the startled hostess. "Oh and add their bill to ours, plus a generous tip" he looks at me and smiles. "Thanks" I tell him. 

The crew gets our table ready for us just as MC and Jaehee come back. "Why aren't we seated yet" she asks. I take her hand and plant a kiss on it. "There was just a minor delay" I tell her. "Oh ok" she replies smiling her gorgeous smile at me. God how I love this woman. 

"Mr. Han your table is ready. Please follow me" the hostess tells us. We all follow the hostess to our table. It's a big round one set further off to the side so that it's semi private. We all take our seats. "Jumin, how about we save the champagne until after dinner. MC should have some food before she has more" I tell him. He nods in understanding. 

We all take our menus and order. I'm pulled out of my trance when MC takes my hand under the table and gives it a squeeze. "We are almost done" she tells me. "Calm down, we will be home soon" she winks at me. At last I relax and enjoy the meal placed in front of me. I can do this, with out even knowing she has given me the strength to make it.    


	16. Chapter 16

As we all sit around the table, I feel Yoosung pulling away from us. I look over at him and he's supposed to be talking to Seven, but he's just staring off. I reach under the table and find his hand running up and down his leg. I quickly grab it and give it a squeeze. He looks at me. "Calm down. We are almost done" I tell him. "We will be home soon" I wink at him. 

I immediately see a change come over him. He is smiling and joking with every one, back to having a good time. The waiter comes to our table and takes our dinner plates away. Jumin orders every one some Champaign as we take a look at the desert menus. "Yoosung why don't we order this one" I show him. "It's a sampler. We get to try a little bit of all of their desserts. It says here that there's enough for two" I point out. "Okay that sounds good. Can I feed you some" he asks me. I turn a deep red again. I bite my lip and nod my head. 

Jumin clears his throat and stands up. He picks up his champagne flute and raises it up. "I would like to make a toast" he tells us. "Wait Jumin, me first" Yoosung tells him. Jumin nods and sits back down. Yoosung looks down at me. 

"First I want to thank you all for being here with us tonight" he tells every one. He then turns to me. "And for you MC" he moves his chair out of the way and proceeds to kneel in front of me. He takes my left hand and kisses it. "These last six months with you have been the best of my life. You have taught me so much. You have changed me in so many ways. I never knew what it was like to care for someone more than you care for yourself. I never knew that love felt this way. I know now that I want to feel like this for the rest of my life. MC, will you be by my side for this journey?" He asks me pulling a box out of his pocket.

"MC, I love you so much more than words can express. You are already the other half of my mind, body, and soul. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he says opening the box in his hand. His violet eyes meet mine. "Yoosung," I sob. "Yes!! I would love to!" I tell him throwing my arms around him crying.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoosungs point of view

"Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I open the box in my hand and show it to her. I look up and meet her beautiful blue eyes. I hold my breath waiting for her reply. I watch as tears start spilling down her cheeks. "Yoosung," she cries. "Yes!! I would love to!" She tells me throwing her arms around me. I gently pull away from her and kiss away her tears. 

Jumin clears his throat. "Aren't you supposed to put the ring on her finger now" he asks. Zen face palms. "Way to ruin the mood man" he tells him. "Well I have a feeling we were about to see more then we wanted to" he says looking at me. 

I take the ring out of the box and place it on her finger. It fits perfectly. I take her hand up to my mouth and kiss it. "I love you MC, thank you" I tell her. "I love you so much Yoosung" she answers me looking down at her ring. "It's beautiful. Thank you" she tells me kissing my cheek. 

I sit back down in chair, not letting go of her hand. Jumin stands up "okay now I would like to propose my toast. MC, we were all very shocked when you popped up suddenly in our chat room. But now I believe we all have the reason why you did. I've have seen Yoosung grow up with you by his side. I would like to thank you for that. I would like to toast to the beautiful couple in front of us tonight. May your life be long and happy" he says raising his glass. We all raise ours and drink. 

I look over at my wife to be. She looks so very happy. I'm just so glad she said yes. I feel like my life is now complete. She squeezes my hand getting my attention. "So this is why you were so nervous" she whispers to me. I look at her in surprise. "What? You didnt think I knew" she says shaking her head. 

"I know you. I know when your worring about something. Silly man, why would you ever doubt that I would accept" she smiles at me. "If you had said no my life would have been over I tell her. You are the reason for everything" I tell her. 

She just smiles and shakes her head at me. "Saying no was never an option" she tells me gently. "It would be like me not breathing. You are my reason for everything too" she tells me. She blushes "so when can we go home" she asks with a smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After our beautiful moment, every thing has settled down. Our desserts arrived and every one dug in. Now we are sitting at the table laughing and joking. Even Jumin. The waiter brings the bill to Jumin signalling that the evening is over. 

We all get up and every one comes and hugs us congratulating us once again. Jumin signals another table and a young man comes over to us with a camera in his hands. "This is to capture this amazing night" Jumin tells us all. We all pose together. Then we all take turns posing separately. Yoosung and I get several taken together. The man finishes up and now it's time to leave. 

Yoosung offers me his arm and we exit the restaurant. We settle on the seat in the car once again, finally on our way home. I keep playing with my engagement ring. 

"What's wrong" Yoosung asks breaking me out of my thoughts. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong" I make sure to assure him. "I just can't believe that we are going to get married" I tell him. He smiles at me. "When do you want to get married" he asks me. "I think we should wait until after the party" I tell him. "This way I can concentrate solely on just our wedding" I explain. "That's a very good idea" he tells me. He wraps his arm around me pulling me closer to him. We sit back and enjoy the ride home.

The car finally glides to a halt in front of our building. Yoosung exits the car and helps me out. We head into the building arm in arm. We step into the apartment, and it finally hits us that we are all alone. 

I go to take off my shoes and he stops me. "Leave them on please" he asks me. "Okay" I question. "I would like to see you wearing nothing but the shoes and your underwear" he tells me seductively. "Oh" I breathlessly reply. He smiles at me. "Are you thirsty" he asks. I shake my head no. "Um.. I need the restroom for a minute though" I tell him. "Okay I'll meet you in the bed room" he tells me walking away.


	17. Chapter 17

Yoosungs point of view

I walk into our bed room and light the candles I placed in here earlier. Now that this moment has arrived I am so nervous. I still cannot believe that I am about to make love to my future wife. I check my drawer to make sure the condoms I placed in there are still there. I turn as I hear the bathroom door open. 

She steps into the bed room looking all around. She smiles at me. "You think of every thing" she tells me. I walk up to her and tilt her head up. I look deep into her eyes. "We don't have to do this" I remind her gently. "Yoosung, please make love to me" she sofly begs. I grab her in my arms and kiss her passionately. She lets out a soft moan. 

I break the kiss and step back from her. "I've dreampt of this moment for so long" I tell her. I take along lingering look at her. She is breathing hard, her cheeks are flushed, and her blue eyes are wide and bright. I think she is ready now. 

I walk up to her and gently turn her around. I place light kisses on her exposed back. I touch her zipper and lean down to whisper in her ear "may I" I ask. She nods her head. 

I take my time sliding the zipper gently down her back, exposing her milky white skin as I go. I kiss each inch as I uncover it. Finally I reach the end. I grasp her shoulder straps and gently lower the dress to the floor. I step around her and give her my hand so she can step out of the dress.

I take several steps back so I can get a clear view of her gorgeous body. Seeing her standing in just her bra, panties, and heels is just the most erotic thing I have ever seen. I drag my eyes up to meet hers. She is trying so hard to hide her modesty from me. "You are so damn beautiful" I tell her. She tips her head and looks at me. "I think you have on too many clothes" she tells me with a smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I cannot believe I am standing here in front of him in heels and my underwear. The hungry look in his eyes is makes me strong enough to bare myself this way. I love this man with everything I have in me.

I smirk at him as I walk closer to him. I stop in front of him. I reach up and undo the buttons on his suit jacket. He helps me slide it off of him. "Loosen your tie" I command. He reaches up and loosens his tie for me. I take it from around his neck and let it fall to the floor. 

I reach for the buttons on his shirt and slowly undo them. I gently pull his shirt from his pants so I can undo the rest of the buttons. I take his hand and undo the buttons on his cuffs. I peel the shirt from his body. 

I then reach for the snap of his dress pants. I look up into his eyes as I slowly carefully unbutton his pants. Once they are undone and I can see his boxers peeking out, I step back away from him and just look at what I've revealed. 

Him standing there shirtless with his pants undone just turns me on. I can feel my self getting wetter by the second. I lift my hand and motion for him to come to me. He takes his shoes and socks off and walks over to me. 

He looks down at me in pure lust. I reach my hand up and rest it on his cheek. I lean forward and he wraps me in his arms. Our mouths meet in a frantic kiss. Our hands roam over each others exposed bodies. His hands find their way into my hair loosening all the pins that hold it up. "Ah" I moan into his mouth as my hair falls loose down my back. "Mmm.." he growls into my mouth. 

He breaks our kiss and steps back to look at me again. "Oh god. What on earth did I do to deserve you" he asks me. "Hmm... I was wondering what I did to deserve you" I tell him. "How about we just both be thankful for one another" he quietly suggests. I smile at him "that sounds like a very good idea" I tell him. "So since we are both here and semi- dressed, now what" I ask him. His eyes darken at my question. "Oh I can think of a few things" he huskily tells me walking closer to me. 

Yoosung walks up to me and tilts my face up and kisses me. As we are kissing he reaches down and picks me up bridal style carrying  me to our bed. He breaks our kiss to lay me down. He stands next to the bed just looking down at me. I want to cover my body so bad, but the look on his face stops me. 

"I know you want to cover up" he tells me, "but please don't. You have no reason to hide any thing from me. You are perfect in every single possible way." I look up at him in surprise. He reaches down and removes my shoes from my feet. He takes my foot in his hands, rubbing my instep. I close my eyes and moan loudly. He reaches over and does the same thing to the other one making me moan aloud again. 

He places my foot back down and growls. He quickly takes off his pants and climbs into the bed with me. "I need you to roll over" he tells me. "I need to get your bra off before I end up ripping it off of you" he tells me. I don't hesitate for a second quickly rolling over so he can reach the clasp. 

I feel his hands tracing my spine. He undoes the clasp of my bra setting my breasts free. I moan softly as the pressure is released. He gently rubs my back where the bra has been sitting, quickly making my nipples hard. "Turn over" he tells me. I quickly turn back over. He takes the straps of my bra and pulls it free from my body. He tosses it onto the floor as he drinks in the sight of my bare breasts. 

He reaches down and cups my entire breast in his hand. His thumb rubs my hard nipple, somehow making it even harder. I inhale sharply, my eyes flying to his. He smiles at me as he takes my nipple into his mouth sucking hard. "Yoosung!" I gasp. He pulls his mouth away and latches onto the other one. I shift my legs on the bed, unable to hold still. 

He kisses his way up to my mouth. His tongue thrusting into my mouth. I suck on his tongue making him growl. I shift my hips so that our lower bodies touch. I feel his erection press against my core. I wiggle my hips searching for release. He breaks away from the kiss on a gasp. "Enough" he tells me looking into my eyes. He eases his body down mine. I watch his retreat, trying to imagine what he's going to do to me next.


	18. Chapter 18

I watch him as he kisses his way down my body avoiding my breasts this time. He gets lower and lower and his intent becomes clear. He looks up at me and licks his lips. He reaches my panties and uses his teeth to remove them. I close my eyes as he drags them down my legs. 

I feel him place a kiss on the mound above my sex. I feel his warm breath on my inner thighs. "Open your legs" he orders me. I open my eyes as I slowly spread my legs. He settles between my thighs. I feel his hot breath against my clit and involuntarily raise my hips closer to his face. 

"Greedy are we" he chuckles as he places his mouth over my clit. His tongue darts out and flicks against it. I shiver and moan at the sensation. He uses his fingers and parts my folds to reach my slit better. He slowly slides his finger into my opening. "Ahh.." I moan. "You like that" he asks picking up his pace. His tongue continues it's assault on my clit as his finger moves in and out of me. 

I feel him enter a second finger into me. "You ready" he asks me. "Yes please!!" I beg him. His mouth switches places with his fingers. He teases my opening with his tongue. His finger draws circles on my clit. Without warning he starts fucking me with his tongue. "Yoosung I'm so close" I tell him, mindless with need. He quickens his pace and I scream as the climax rips through my body. 

He rolls over and pulls me half on top of him. I lay there panting trying to calm my racing heart. After a few minutes, I lift my head and kiss him. I end up tasting myself in his mouth and it just fuels my need. I just came, but yet I need more. 

I break away from his intoxicating mouth and kiss my way down his body. He watches my progress with hooded eyes. I make my way down his chest to his happy trail. I get down to his boxers and look up at him. "Lift your hips" I tell him as I yank his boxers out of my way.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoosungs point of view

I watch her make her way down to my cock. She looks up at me and smiles. "Lift your hips" she tells me as she removes my boxers. My cock springs free from it's confines. She licks her lips and takes me into her hot mouth. 

I watch her as she takes me deeper and deeper until I hit the back of her throat. She keeps bobbing her head taking me as deep as she can over and over again. "Oh MC" I groan out. I flex my hips as her mouth takes me in. I hit the back of her throat again and she moans with me in her mouth. I instantly get even harder than I already was. I watch her eyes get bigger as she realizes what happened. She gently cups my balls and I almost finish rite then. I moan again and feel my balls get tight.

"Enough" I order her. "I don't want to come in your mouth" I explain to her. She climbs her way back up my body and kisses my mouth. The taste of our arousals mingling together is the most erotic thing. I pull her close as I roll us over.

She gasps as our fully naked bodies touch for the first time. Her softness and my hardness just compliment each other. I look deep into her eyes "are you ready my love" I ask her one last time. "Yes" she tells me as she wraps her legs around my hips. 

My cock nestles in between her wet pussy. I grasp my cock and slowly slide it back and forth making sure her cum has lubricated me enough. Once I feel that she is wet enough to take me in I slowly slide my cock into her. 

I slowly push my self into her stretching her. She gasps at the feeling of me being inside of her. She is so fucking wet and tight. I watch her face as I push my self further into her. She looks up at me and digs her nails into my shoulders. I have finally reached the barrier that makes her a virgin still. 

"Baby do you want me to stop? This might hurt a bit" I tell her shaking trying to hold myself back. She looks into my eyes and kisses me. I take this as her surrender and push my self through her barrier. She gasps in pain as I tear through her lost virginity. 

I hold my self still, so she can get used to the feel of me. I look into her eyes to gauge her reaction. "I'm so sorry" I tell her. She reaches up and places her hand on my cheek. I feel her ring touch my skin and I grow even bigger. 

She moans in response. "Please" she begs me shifting her hips in invitation. I pull almost completely out and slowly slide rite back in. Her hips meet mine and I really start to move. In and out in and out, her heels dig into my ass as she figures out our rhythm. 

I pull out of her and place her legs on my shoulders. I slide my cock back into her. "Yes!!" she screams. I pump into her harder and harder. I feel my sack tighten again and I know I'm close. I reach down and finger her clit as I pump faster and faster. She opens her eyes and her mouth opens on a soundness scream as she climaxes again. I let go and finish with her. 

I pull out of her and shift her so that she is laying on my side with her head over my heart. We lay there together trying to get our breath back. I caress her hair as I come back to reality. She snuggles into my chest. We drift off to sleep our naked limbs tangled together. 

I wake up to her hair tickling my chest. I untangle myself from her and she snuggles back into sleep. I go in the bathroom and clean up the evidence of her lost virginty. I grab a wash cloth and run it under warm water. I head into the bed room to clean her up. 

She wakes up as I clean up the mess we have left behind. "What" she sleepily asks me. "I'm cleaning you up" I tell her. "I don't want you all bloody and sticky" I tell her finishing up. I toss the cloth into the floor and climb back into bed with her. 

I grab the covers and cover us both. She curls up against me, her naked bottom pressing against my groin. I wrap my arms around her and place a kiss to the top of her head. I drift off to sleep, forgetting all about the condoms in my drawer that we didn't use.


	19. Chapter 19

I wake up to soft kisses being placed all over my bare back. Mmm I mutter. I feel Yoosung's breath on my neck. "Are you awake yet" he whispers. I giggle as his breath tickles my neck. "I take that as a yes" he tells me. 

I roll over and face him. I glance over at the clock on his night stand. It's not even midnight yet. Good. "Why do you want me awake" I ask him. "I thought that if you weren't too sore we could go another round" he answers me. "Mmm, sounds good" I tell him. 

He lays on his back and pulls me on top of him. I remember our playing earlier and place my legs on either side of his hips. "Ahh" he moans as our lower bodies touch. I sit there nervously. He notices my discomfort. "I'll help you" he tells me. 

"Lift your hips, so I can guide my self into you" he whispers. I lift my hips and feel his hand brush across my clit. "Ahh" I moan at the contact. He plays with it for a few moments rubbing his swollen cock all around my slit. He places his cock at the opening of my sex. 

"The key to this is slow. Slowly lower your body into mine" he tells me. I slowly lower my hips and feel his hard length slowly slide into me. "Ohhh... " I moan in response. "Ahh" he groans in answer. I keep lowering my body until I feel him deep inside of me. 

I throw my head back enjoying the feel of him filling me. I look at Yoosung and he is just looking back at me. I keep eye contact as I slowly raise my self back up and down. It takes me but a few times to get a delicious rhythm set. 

I feel my body getting closer and closer to it's release. Yoosung looks at me and as I lower my body he raises his up to meet me. We pick up the pace, both of us mindlessly racing to our finish. I feel his cock get harder and I know he is close. 

He reaches up and plays with my nipples and that makes me move even faster. Up and down, up and down, he reaches between our bodies and rubs my clit. I throw my head back again enjoying this wonderful feeling. 

I am so close my legs are shaking. His fingers flick my clit softly and that's it. I see stars. I scream out his name as my orgasm rips through me. I feel him tense up and hear his loud guttural roar that is my name. I feel his seed squirt into me filling me. I collapse on top of him spent. He reaches down and pulls the covers over us as I drift off again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yoosungs point of view

I wake up to MC mumbling in her sleep. I wrap my arms around her from behind and nuzzle her neck. She snuggles her ass against me. I breathe out a hiss trying not to wake her again. I can't believe I want her again. It's only been an hour or so since we last finished. 

She rubs her ass against me again and I growl out loud. She stirs awake. "You okay" she asks me sleepily. "I'm good, but you might want to stop rubbing your ass against me if you want to stay asleep" I warn her. She rubs her ass against me again. "Hmm... sleep or you... I'll take option 2" she huskily tells me. I knew she was going to be the death of me. 

She goes to roll over and I stop her. "Hmm" she questions me. "Like this" I tell her. I grab her leg and lay it over mine, laying her pussy open. I reach down and slide a finger into her making sure she isn't too sore. She moves her hips attempting to fuck my finger.

I slip my now wet finger out of her and suck on it. I slip my hand down and grasp my cock. I slide it between her ass cheeks making sure I'm lubricated. I take my cock and slide it into her, going slow to give her time to adjust to this new position.

"Ahh...Yoosung" she moans. I move my hand and slide into her fully. I grip her hips and really start to move. "Oh so deep" she tells me. "Mmm so good" I reply. My hand slides up and grasps hers. I rock us back and forth finding a nice rhythm. 

She starts to breath heavier and I know she is getting close. I slow my pace to make her last longer. "Uh..." She mumbles in protest. "Mmm gready girl" I tell her pushing in deep. She arches back against me pushing me even deeper. I feel her pace start to quicken and I know she's close again. 

I speed up and let her orgasm hit her. "Yoosung" she moans as I feel her finish. I keep moving my hips and she grasps my hand tighter. "Let's switch positions" I tell her. All she can say is "mmm".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lets change positions" he tells me. "Mmm" I agree. He pulls out of me. "Lay on your belly" he tells me. I quickly get settled on my belly. "Okay now get on all fours" he tells me. I get on my hands and knees. "Like this" I ask him. He kneels behind me. 

He spreads my legs with his. He gets in to all fours behind me half on my back. I feel his hard cock run between my ass cheeks. He runs his hands over my ass. "One day" he tells me. 

I feel his cock at my entrance. He quickly grasps my hips and slams into me. "Ah!" I yell. He stills inside me. "Shit! Baby I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He quickly asks me going to pull out. I moan in response. He slides back into me and I moan again. 

"Oh my greedy girl likes this one" he mumbles to himself. I gingerly move my hips and feel him go deeper again. I move my body forward and feel him sliding out. "MC" he warns me. "More please" I beg him. He grasps my hips and really starts to move. 

He feels so much deeper this way. I feel my body start to quicken again and I know my end is close. He must know too because he really starts to pound into me. I love the feel of his sack as it hits my ass when he thrusts in hard. 

My legs start to shake and I know I'm about to erupt. "Yoosung please" I mindlessly beg him. He changes the angle of his hips and hits a spot inside me that makes me instantly orgasm. 

"Yes! I love you" I scream as it hits me. I feel him get rock hard and he erupts inside of me. "Oh MC I love you too" he yells. He starts to slow down as his cum fills me. He pulls out of me after I finish shaking. He grabs me and lays me down next to him again wrapping his strong arms around me. He pulls the covers over us and whispers in my ear. "Okay angel sleep now, we have to be up for work and school in a few hours" he tells me kissing the top of my head. "Mmm ok" I mumble as I fall into a deep content sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Two months later

Yoosungs point of view

I am in the bathroom when I hear her mutter "dammit". I head into our room where she is struggling to button up her dress pants. "What's the matter sweetie" I ask her. She turns and glares at me. "My pants must have shrunk. Who did laundry last?" she asks. 

"Um.. I think you did" I tell her. She mutters under her breath and grabs a stretchy pair of leggings. She slides them on and I notice that they too are tighter. Uh oh she must be putting on some weight. I quickly decide that we need to really start watching what we eat. 

I go over to my dresser and finish getting ready. I head into the kitchen and make her her usual breakfast. An omellete. I'm heating the butter in the pan when she comes in. "I'm sorry but I really just want some toast today" she tells me. "Okay" I smile at her. I quickly turn off the stove. 

I put a few pieces of bread in the toaster for her. "Baby, do we have any of that raisin bread left" she asks. I turn and look at her rummaging through the fridge. "Yes, but I thought you don't like it" I tell her grabbing it from the top shelf. "I know but it just sounds good" she tells me. 

I swap the bread in the toaster for her and start it. I walk over to her and gently lower my mouth to hers. "Good morning my love" I tell her. She quickly grabs me and deepens the kiss. I distantly hear the toaster ding.

She breaks from the kiss and grabs her toast. I slowly gather my brain cells back and sit down with her drinking my morning coffee. She wrinkles her nose. "That stinks" she tells me. "Really? It smells okay to me" I quickly smell to make sure the milk wasn't bad. Nope it's fine. 

I finish up my coffee and head into the office and grab my messanger bag. I head out into the living room and give her a big hug and kiss. She turns her head away from me before I can kiss her. "Uh can you go brush your teeth again? That coffee really smells" she asks me. 

I head into the bathroom and quickly brush my teeth again. I give her a long kiss. "I love you baby" I tell her as I quickly head out the door. Wow what a strange morning I think on my way to school.

I'm sitting in class when I get a text. I pull out my phone and it's a message from Jaehee. *Yoosung, is something going on between you and MC she asks me. *no. why I answer her back. *she just seems more on edge lately. Yesterday Jumin made a comment about an error in my report and MC lost it on him. She started yelling at him about respecting me. I wasn't even offended it was a typo. Then she burst out in tears today when someone told her she looked cute. And just now I sent her home for the day because she was feeling nauseous. She tells me. * I have noticed her being a little more emotional lately. And she has gained some weight . I wonder if there's something medically wrong I answer her. *use your medical training and see if you can figure it out she replies. *thanks Jaehee. I'll head home immediately I assure her. 

I immediately text MC to see if she wants me to bring her any thing home. *MC are you okay I ask her. *I feel sick she tells me * I'll stop at the pharmacy on my way home what do you need me to get I ask. *some crackers and pepto she quickly replies. * okay I'll see you soon I tell her. * I love you I message her. *I love you too she replies. 

On my way to the pharmacy I think about all her strange symptoms. Moodiness, weight gain, emotional, strange cravings, strong smell, and it hits me. It must be her time of the month. I quickly back track thinking about the last time she had it. Uh..i don't think she has gotten it since we moved in together. Shit!! That first night we never used a condom. Any of the times we made love. Fuck!!!

I run into the pharmacy and grab the items she requested and walk down and grab the item I want. I head home immediately lost in my thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have no idea what is wrong. It must have been dinner last night. Or maybe I'm getting the flu. I go in our room and grab some of his pj pants and one of his t-shirts. I slowly change. I head back out into the living room and wait for Yoosung to get here. I look around the house and make a list of all the places we can have sex when he gets home.

I turn as I hear the door open. He rushed over to me and kisses my forehead. "Jaehee text me. Are you okay" he asks me. "My stomach is upset but other than that I'm fine" I assure him. I grab the bag out of his hand and before he can stop me I empty it into my lap. 

A purple box spills out. I pick it up and read it feeling sick as it hits me. I look up at him and he asks me if I need to use the bathroom. I get out of the chair and hurry in and take the test. I bring the test out with me. "Two minutes" I answer his unspoken question. He pulls me in his arms. 

"I'm so sorry" he apologizes. "I know it doesn't help now, but I wasn't thinking. I had the condoms in the drawer the whole time. I planned on using them" he stops speaking shaking his head. "How could I be so irresponsible" he asks himself. 

I turn and look at him. "I was there too. I could have opened my mouth and said something but I wasn't thinking either. It's not just your fault. It's mine too. So I'm sorry as well" I tell him with tears runing down my face. 

"You know if this comes back positive...there are options to.. you know" he tells me. "I understand if you don't want to continue the pregnancy" he says. "Are you saying you don't want the baby?" I ask him. "I don't want to pressure you either way. I want you to make the best decision for you. It's your body" he tells me. 

"If I am pregnant its our decision. You are just as much a part of this as I am. If I'm pregnant its our baby not just mine" I tell him. "Before we discuss what we are going to do let's see the results okay" I ask him. "Okay" he grabs the test off the coffee table and shows me the results. Pregnant


	21. Chapter 21

Pregnant

I stare at the test in his hands. I'm pregnant. There is a baby in my belly. Our baby is in my belly. I look up at Yoosung with tears in my eyes. He pulls me closer and kisses them away. We sit like this for a few minutes both of us lost in our own thoughts. 

"Are you mad at me" he sofly asks me. "No! I'm not mad at all" I assure him. "I think I'm just in shock" I answer him honestly. "Yeah me too" he tells me. "So... now that we know for sure..." he stops speaking. I take a deep breath, "Yoosung do you want to keep the baby" I ask. His arms tighten even more around me. "Honestly, I want to know your thoughts first" he tells me. "I'm scared of what's to come" I tell him. "No matter what decision we make I will support you. I love you so much" he tells me. "I love you too. And I know that this is a shock but," I take a deep breath, "Iwanttokeepourbaby" I tell him in a rush. 

He turns me so that he can look at me. "What did you just say" he asks me looking into my eyes. I meet his eyes and tell him again "I want to keep our baby". He runs his hand down my cheek "thank God! I'm so glad because I already love our baby so much!" he tells me with tears pouring down his face as well. 

I wipe his tears away and kiss him. He hugs me tight and kisses me back. We break away from the kiss and smile stupidly at each other. My hands reach down and gently cradle my stomach. His hands cover mine and rub gently. "We are going to be parents" he whispers. "Yes, we are" I whisper back. 

He picks me up and sets me down on the floor in front of the chair. He gets down on his knees and gently lifts my shirt exposing my belly. He gently rubs my belly and softly speaks to our baby "hello little one. It's me your Daddy. I just wanted to let you know that your Mommy and I love you with all of our hearts and we can't wait to meet you" he places several soft kisses where out our baby rests. He looks up to me "I love you Mama MC" he tells me. I smile down at him "I love you too Papa Yoosung".

The end


End file.
